Parallel Earth
by Bluebox345
Summary: Susan Jane Anderson is convinced that what happened on the Valiant is her fault and she let it happen. It doesn't help when Donna arrives. Coming into the Doctor's universe isn't so fun when you know what's going to happen, especially when going to The Library. Also, what will happen when The Doctor and Susan fight? Second in the Parallel Universe Series. Jack/OC.
1. Partners in Crime- Part 1

**A/N: Welcome to my second story of my Parallel Universe Series, Parallel Earth! I would recommend new readers to check out the first story, Parallel Universe, in order to better understand my OC, Susan Jane Anderson better and the beginnings of a relationship she has with Captain Jack Harkness. A quick summary on my OC, Susan. She is around 20 years old and comes from our universe so she knows basically everything about The Doctor. The only episodes so far that she hasn't seen is The Day of The Doctor and The Time of The Doctor. I won't give away much about her but she does have secrets. You'll have to read Parallel Universe to find them out.**

**I should have around 50 chapters when I am done! This story will be updated on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday.**

**I picture Susan Jane Anderson to be something like Rachel Nichols in the T.V. show **_**Continuum**_**. Her theme song is Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling, who is an awesome hip hop violinist. **

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Doctor Who or Matt Smith would not have left. *Sobs***

**Disclaimer #2 I do not own any of the images I have used for the covers.**

* * *

Partners in Crime- Part 1

It was about four weeks after the Titanic trip when the Doctor suggested that we visit Adipose Industries. I knew what this meant. I was going to meet Donna! I came out of my room looking like a professional journalist. I had black dress pants, a white blouse, heavy makeup and glasses. I also carried a small black handbag with my cell phone and money in it. I left my hair down and put a black hair tie on my left wrist.

"So," I said to the Doctor as I walked into the consul room. "How do I look? Professional enough?"

The Doctor stared at me with a bewildered look on his face and said "Um, you look, um…."

I laughed. "Kidding. I know I look fantastic. Oh, do you have a extra psychic paper that I could use? I think it would be best if we did not go in together, just in case they suspect us. We can't both say we are from 'health and safety'."

"Why not?" The Doctor asked, confused.

I smirked. "Do you have a extra?" I repeated. The Doctor sighed and stuck his hand in his pocket and handed me a extra psychic paper. "Thanks!" I replied before putting it in my purse. "Now, lets go!"

* * *

I got out of a cab at the front of the building, closed the back door and handed the cabbie the money through the passenger window. "Thanks!" I said as he drove off. I turned around and stared up at the big letters that say 'Adipose Industry'.

I walked up to the glass doors and pushed in. I walked up to the front desk and said "Hello, I'm here for the lecture on the pill. My name is Susan Anderson from…" I looked in my purse for the psychic paper. "From the _New York Time's._" I said Laying on my American accent think. "The editor wanted me to do an article on your _miracle pill_." I finally found the psychic paper and held it up to the women who I was talking to. "I hope it's all right if I can sit in."

The woman looked at the psychic paper and nodded. "Yes, of course, Miss. Anderson. Let me show you the way to the lecture hall." The women said, standing up and coming around to me. "This way."

* * *

Once in the auditorium, I saw Donna sitting among the crowd. I sat on the left side, somewhere in the middle. Miss. Foster was on the stage ready to begin. "Adipose Industries. The 21st century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is." Miss. Foster held up a tiny pill. "You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day, for three weeks. And the fat, as they say…."

Miss. Foster paused and then a computer animated voice said "The fat just walks away."

A young woman close to the front raises her right hand. "Excuse me, Miss Foster, if I could? I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for _The Observer_. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

"Oh Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I oblige." Miss. Foster said.

Then the computer started to speak. "Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilising lipase breaks up the trigycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter…" At this point I stopped listening. I already knew what was going to happen.

"100 percent legal, 100 percent effective." Miss. Foster said with a smirk.

"With alien tech." I muttered.

"But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" Penny Carter asked, annoying Miss. Foster.

"We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be _thin_."

* * *

After the lecture, I ran up to Miss. Foster, pretending to be interested. "Miss. Foster! Miss. Foster! Could I have a moment? I'm with _The New York Times_ and I just wanted to ask you a couple questions." I said pulling out a notepad and a pen out of my purse.

Miss. Foster, who was in a conversation with one of the security guards. She turned around, waved away her security guards and said "Of course, Miss…."

"Anderson." I said. "Could we talk somewhere private? Perhaps your office?"

"Fine Miss. Anderson. This way." Miss. Foster said.

As soon as we went in I said. "This is a level five planet."

Miss. Foster whipped around. "What?!"

"Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law." I said, making it up, hoping it was true. When Miss. Foster gave a startled look, I knew it was true. "What? Did you think no one was watching? I will give you a warning. That's it, just one warning."

"Or what, Miss. Anderson?" Miss. Foster asked.

I turned around and walked over to open the door. I stopped and turned around and said "I'll have to stop you." I opened the door, and closed it and I hurried out of the building. I found the Tardis where it was parked and entered it.

"So, where have you been?" The Doctor asked, looking up from the consul.

"Oh, just had a little chat with Miss. Foster." I replied, throwing my purse on the seat and sitting down. I looked up at the Doctor. "I gave her a warning."

"And how did she take it?" The Doctor asked, leaning back on the console.

I smiled. "Shocked and startled." I answered with a smirk. I hopped off the seat and said "Let's get to work."

The Doctor and I stood in front of a Mr. Roger Davey's house. "So," I said, glancing at the list that the Doctor had printed out. "Mr. Roger Davey, age 56, been on the pills for two weeks." I looked at the Doctor then back at the house. "Let's see what he has to say."

* * *

We walked up to the house and the Doctor knocked on the door. A second later, Mr. Davey opened the door and the Doctor said "Mr. Roger Davey, I'm calling on behalf of Adipose Industries." The Doctor flashed the psychic paper "Just need to ask you a few questions."

"Mr. Davey, could we possibly come in?" I asked.

"Sure." Mr. Davey said. "Come in." Mr. Davey opened the door wide and closed it and we walked into the living room. Mr. Davey sat down and said "I've been on the pills for two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos."

"That's the same amount every day?" I asked.

"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."

"What makes you say that?" The Doctor asked.

"That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time." We walked outside and looked up to the alarm on the house. "It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes."

"But with no burglars?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing. I've given up looking." Mr. Davey said.

"Tell me Roger, have you got a cat flap?"

We knelt by the cat flap inside. "It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person." Mr. Davey.

"No, I've met cat people. You are nothing like them." The Doctor said.

"It's that what it is then? Cats getting inside the house?" Mr. Davey asked.

"Well, thing about cat flaps is that they don't just let things in, they let things out as well." I said.

"Like what?" Mr. Davey asked.

"The fat just walks away." I said.


	2. Partners in Crime- Part 2

Partners in Crime- Part 2

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

We stood outside and the Doctor said "Well, thanks for your help. Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so." A device that the Doctor made earlier beeped and he took it out of his pocket saying, "Ooh, gotta go, sorry." The Doctor ran off.

"Thanks!" I said, running off after the Doctor. The Doctor and I ran along street. The Doctor holds up the device in front of him. He stops, looks at the device, bangs it, blows on it, then holds it out in front of him again and runs off with me following close behind.

The Doctor and I ran along another street. He stops and I stop a second behind him, the Doctor waves the device around, looking for a signal. It dings and we run off. A van wisis by, nearly running over me. The Doctor pulled me out of the way just in time.

The device dings as the car drives away. The Doctor and I look at eachother and start running after it, but the car turns a corner and disappears.

* * *

In the morning the Doctor runs around in his tardis, pressing buttons. The Tardis lands in a alleyway. I kept on the same outfit that I had the day before.

The Doctor and I walk toward the buildings side entrance. The Doctor sonics the door and pushes it open. I step in quickly and look around. We keep walking until the Doctor finds a supply closet. He opened it and says "Well, here we are."

I looked at that closed space and said "No way am I staying in there for 9 or 10 hours."

"Come on, Susan." The Doctor said, pouting.

"Fine. Just this once." I said crossing my arms, walking in and I sat on the floor and after about 30 minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

Soon I was shaken awake by the Doctor saying "Time to go. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

I rubbed my eyes mumbling "Yes." I lied. I stood up, stretching.

the Doctor looked at me and said "We'll talk later." I sighed as the Doctor unsonicked the door and we started walking toward the roof.

* * *

Once we reached the roof, the Doctor spotted a windows cleaning cart and hopped in it. I sighed and climbed into it as well and sat down. "How are we going to hear anything from out here?" I asked as the Doctor pointed his sonic at the cable and we started going down, slowly.

"Superior Time Lord Biology." the Doctor said, grinning.

I rolled my eye's. "I knew you were going to say something like that." I mumbled. We got down to Miss. Fosters office, the Doctor stopped the cart and the Doctor and I ducked down when Miss. Foster stalked into her office. Behind her, two security guards were dragging in a protesting Penny Carter.

The Doctor took out a stethoscope, put one side in his ear and held out the other for me, to humor him, I took it and put it in my ear. The Doctor put it up to the wall and suddenly I could hear the conversation. My eyes widened and the Doctor put a finger to his lips. I nodded and started listening.

"So, come on then, Miss. Foster, those pills. What are they?" Penny asked.

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This is the spark of life." Miss. Foster said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Penny asked, very annoyed.

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them. That part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body." The Doctor and I glance at each other.

"What do you mean, a body?" Penny asked, hysterical.

"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster. As in foster mother. And these are my children,"

"You're kidding me. What the hell is that?" At this point, the Doctor was looking in the window, with just his head poking up.

"Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat,"

"But I don't understand." Penny said, still in shock.

"From ordinary human people." Miss. Foster said.

I felt the Doctor tense and I knew he was spotted Donna watching from the door. I poked my head up and saw the Doctor and Donna having a silent conversation, which from my point of view was completely hilarious

"Oh my god!" There was a slight pause before, "Who's she?" Donna mouthed as soon as I came up.

"Susan." I mouthed back. "Oh my God, it's acctually you!" I mouthed, pointing at Donna.

"It's me!" Donna said pointing at herself.

"Yes, I can see that." The Doctor mouthed back.

"Oh, this is brilliant." Donna mouthed, giving the thumbs up.

"What the hell are you doing there?" The Doctor asked her.

"I was looking for you." Donna mouthed, pointing at the Doctor.

"What for?" The Doctor mouthed back.

"I read it on the internet. Weird. Crept along. Heard them talking. Hid. You…." Donna stops in a weird position with her thumb pointing at Miss. Foster as she realized that Miss. Foster had seen us.

"Are we interrupting you?" Miss. Foster asked, amused.

"Run!" The Doctor yells at Donna.

Donna takes off just as Mrs. Foster says "Get her," The Doctor zaps the office door with his sonic screwdriver. "And them."

The Doctor sends the cradle back up to the roof. I handed the Doctor back his stethoscope as he said, "You knew Donna would be here, didn't you."

I sighed and replied, "I always know."

"Are you going to tell her?" The Doctor asked, as we got off the window cart.

"I don't know." I said. Remembering what happens to Donna at the end of the season. We ran inside and down the stairs.

Suddenly we bumped into Donna. The Doctor and Donna hug. "Oh, my God. I don't believe it. You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?"

I laughed at that. "I don't think he does."

"Yeah thanks, Donna, Susan. Not right now." Then I heard the guards crash into the stairwell. They where only a few floors below us.

"Just like old times!" The Doctor said and we took off running to the roof.

"How did you find me?" The Doctor asked Donna. When we reached the door to the roof. The Doctor got it open and we all ran out.

"Because I thought, how do you find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up." Donna said. The Doctor soniced the door so they couldn't get up.

"So I looked everywhere. You name it. UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Because the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's got to be a hoax." We ran over to the window cleaning cart.

"What do you mean, the bees are disappearing?" The Doctor asked, interested.

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet. Well, on the same site, there was all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries and I thought, let's take a look." Donna said.

The Doctor soniced the cradle controls. "In you get!" I got in.

"What, in that thing?" Donna said, still not moving.

"Yes, in that thing." The Doctor said.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again." Donna said.

"No, no, no, because I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one that can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely." The Doctor said.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was wrong. "Just get in." I told her.

Donna got in along with the Doctor and the Doctor sonics the cart, making us go down. Donna looked at me and said, "Who are you?"

"Susan Jane Anderson from a parallel universe, at your service." I said, bowing.

Donna stared at me. "What?"

"I'll explain later." I said as the cart stopped going down. My hands flew to hold onto the sides of the cart. I looked at my position in the cart and did not like it. I was sitting against the back of one end with Donna in the middle and the Doctor at the other end. This meant I would be the one to fall out.

The Doctor managed to get the cart stopped. "Hold on. Hold on. We can get in through the window. The Doctor tried to sonic through the glass.

"Can't get it open!" The Doctor said, starting to panic.

"Well, smash it then!" Donna said. She finds a spanner and starts hitting the glass, which is designed now to withstand a nearby bomb.

"She's cutting the cable!" Donna yelled. The cable snaps, tipping Donna and me out. I screamed. Only The Doctor managed to hang on.

**A/N: should I write my reviews at the end of each chapter, or PM the writer?**


	3. Partners in Crime- Part 3

Partners in Crime- Part 3

I don't own Doctor who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC's.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

"Donna! Susan!" The Doctor yelled. Donna is hanging from the end of the cable and I am holding on to the cable, just above Donna. I hold on to the cable just like I climbed a rope for gym.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled.

"Hold on!" The Doctor yelled

"I am! Doctor!" Donna yelled back.

"Yeah, great advice." I retorted.

The Doctor catches a falling pen, which I knew to be a sonic falling pen, puts it between his teeth and climbs to another window.

"I'm going to fall!" Donna yelles.

"No you aren't." I yelled back.

"This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home." Donna yelled at the Doctor.

The Doctor slides up the window and yells "I won't be a minute!" He climbed inside and disappeared from my view.

I heard Donna yell "Get off!"

"It's the Doctor!" I yelled down to her.

"How do you know that?" Donna retorted back.

"Because I do!"

"I've got you, I've got you. Stop kicking." The Doctor said. The Doctor pulls Donna inside and I slide my self down to the mettle bar. I put my hands on the bar and drop my feet down and now I'm the one dangling. The Doctor grabs my legs and pulls me in.

I hug him and said "Thanks."

"I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?" Donna asked.

"Oh, yes! And off we go." The Doctor said and I let go of him.

"Oi!" Penny yelled.

"Sorry!" The Doctor said. He zaps Penny free from the chair.

"Now do yourself a favour. Get out." The Doctor said and we ran out of the office.

We meet Miss. Foster and her guards beside her in the call center. I stood on the left side and Donna stood on the right side of the Doctor.

"Hello." I said. "Remember me?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"And I'm Donna." Donna put in.

"Partners in crime. And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology." Miss. Foster said.

"Oh, yes, I've still got your sonic pen. Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek." The Doctor said, holding it up.

"Oh, it's definitely sleek." Donna said. I just nodded my head.

"Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name, that would be?" The Doctor asked

"Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class." I cut in. Miss. Foster just stared at me in shock.

"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates." The Doctor spat.

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost." I winced, knowing where it went.

"What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?"

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What, like an outer space super nanny?" Donna asked.

"Yes, if you like." Miss. Foster said.

" So. So those little things, they're, they're made out of fat, yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her." Donna said.

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."

"What about poor Stacy?" Donna asked, horrified.

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law."

"That's what she said." Miss. Foster pointed to me and then said. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance, because if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you."

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." Miss. Foster retorted. The guards took aim. I tensed.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. One more thing, before dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Miss. Foster said.

"Nor me. Let's find out." The Doctor held both of them together and an awful noise comes out and glass shatters nearby. Everyone except the Doctor grabs their heads in pain. Donna pushes his arm to stop him.

"Come on!" Donna yelled and we ran past them.

"I'm advancing the birth plan. We're going into premature labour." I heard Miss. Foster say before we were out the door.

* * *

We ran to the storage cupboard where the doctor and I hid earlier. The Doctor throws out a ladder and mops.

"Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it." Donna said. The Doctor soniced the wall and there is a big green machine behind the sliding back wall.

"I've been hacking into this thing all day, because the matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. But now I've got this," The Doctor holds up her sonic pen. "I can get into it."

"She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy." The Doctor holds to wires together and a forcefield stops the guards in their tracks. "Just enough to stop them. Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?"

"You look older." Donna commented.

"Thanks,"

"Still on your own?"

"No. I had this friend. Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant. And I destroyed half her life. But she's fine, she's good. She's gone. I still have Susan here."

"What about Rose?"

"Still lost. I thought you were going to travel the world?"

"Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you, and I was going to change. I was going to do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try. I went to Egypt. I was going to go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water, and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer."

"What offer?" The Doctor asked, glancing up at Donna.

"To come with you,"

"Come with me?"

"Oh yes, please." Donna said.

"Right."

"Inducer activated." The Computer told us.

"What's it doing now?" Donna asked, panicking.

"She's started the programme." The Doctor said.

"So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis." The Doctor said.

"And that's when they convert." Donna stated.

"Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are going to die. Got to cancel the signal." The Doctor dismantles the pendant. "This contains a primary signal. If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat." He attaches part of the pendant to the inducer.

"Inducer increasing." The Computer said.

"No, no, no, no, no. She's doubled it. I need. Haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all gonna die!" The Doctor said in a panic.

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you. Got to double the base pulse, I can't."

"Doctor, tell me. What do you need?"

"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them." Donna holds up her pendant. The Doctor and Donna stare at eachother for a second and he pulls it apart and plugs it in. The inducer shuts down.

Suddenly I heard a loud noise. "What the hell was that?" Donna asked.

"Nursery ship." The Doctor said.

"Fine. When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill."

"Nursery ship." The Doctor repeated.

The computer lights up again. "Incoming signal."

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna asked.

"Hang on. Instructions from the Adiposian First Family." The Doctor said. "She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Ooo. Oh. We're not the ones in trouble now. She is!"

We ran up to the roof. "What you going to do then? Blow them up?" Donna asked.

"They're just children. They can't help where they come from." The Doctor said.

"Oh, that makes a change from last time. That Martha and you Susan must've done you good." Donna said.

"Not me, Martha." I told Donna.

"She did, yeah. They did. Martha fancied me."

"Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha. I'm waving at fat." Donna said.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works. There she is!" The Doctor said. Miss Foster is floating upwards, too, below the little Adipose. She stops at roof level.

"Matron Cofelia, listen to me." The Doctor said.

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon,"

"Oh, why does no one ever listen. I'm trying to help. Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?" The Doctor pleaded.

"What, so that you can arrest me?" Miss. Foster retarded.

"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice."

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children."

"Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now. They don't need the nanny anymore." The levitation beam switches off. Miss Foster does a Wile E Coyote double take in mid-air, then falls with a scream and a splat. The spaceship flies away. The Doctor and Donna hug.

* * *

The Doctor throws the sonic pen into a waste bin. Penny comes along, still tied to the chair.

"Oi, you three. You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm going to report you for madness." While the Doctor and Donna were distracted by Penny, I grabbed the sonic pen out of the garbage and slipped it into my purse.

"You see, some people just can't take it." Donna said.

"No."

"And some people can. So, then. Tardis! Come on." Donna said.

In the alleyway "That's my car! That is like destiny. And I've been ready for this." Donna said opening her trunk. It is full of suitcases. "I packed ages ago, just in case. Because I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather. He goes anywhere. I've gotta be prepared." She unloads the boot into the Doctor's arms.

"You've got a, a hatbox." The Doctor said, stunned.

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready. I don't need injections, do I? You know, like when you go to Cambodia. Is there any of that? Because my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and she. You're not saying much."

"No, it's just. It's a funny old life, in the Tardis."

"You don't want me,"

"I'm not saying that,"

"But you asked me. Would you rather be on your own, sorry, with only Susan?"

"No. Actually, no. But the last time, with Martha, like I said, it, it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate." I mentally face palmed my head.

"You just want to mate?"

"I just want a mate!"

"You're not mating with me, sunshine!"

"A mate. I want a mate."

I smirked, knowing why he was doing this.

"Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, alien nothing."

"There we are, then. Okay."

"I can come?" Donna asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Course you can, yeah. I'd love it."

"Oh, that's just…." They almost hug. "Car keys."

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"I've still got my mum's car keys. I won't be a minute." Donna runs off. The Doctor and I start lugging her bags into the Tardis.

After we finished loading all Donna's luggage in I said, "I'm going to change into something that is more fit for running than this." I said. "I won't be long." The Doctor nodded his head and I ran off to go change into something that I could wear to Pompeii while Donna said goodbye to her granddad.

* * *

**A/N: So, Pompeii... to be honest, I'd rather go to the end of the world with Rose as my first trip in the Tardis then to Pompeii with Donna, I have nothing against Donna though.**

**Cheylock Holmes- Thank you sooo much! *Hugs* I will defiantly keep this up!**

**Icerose987- Thanks and it will go on for some time! I have many sequels planned already if you guys want this story to go on.**

**copperdragon 2- Thanks... I think this is what you meant.**


	4. The Fires of Pompeii- Part 1

The Fires of Pompeii- Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and story alerts.**

* * *

The Doctor and Donna step out into the sunshine and I follow out after them. The streets are lined with vendors of various goods. I glanced up at the volcano in the distance and shivered.

"Ancient Rome. Well, not for them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome."

"Oh, my God. it's, it's so Roman. This is fantastic." Donna said.

"Ha, ha." The Doctor said.

"I'm here, in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome. This is just weird. I mean, everyone here's dead." Donna said. I winced, knowing what happens to them, unfortunately the Doctor noticed and tensed.

"Well, don't tell them that." The Doctor told Donna with a glance at me.

"Hold on a minute. That sign over there's in English." Donna exclaimed. Painted on the side of a barrow is two amphorae for the price of one. "Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?"

"No, no, no, no. That's the Tardis translation circuits. Just makes it look like English. Speech as well. You're talking Latin right now." The Doctor said.

"Seriously?"

"Yep." I said.

"I just said seriously in Latin."

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor said, smiling.

"What if I said something in actual Latin, like veni, vidi, vici? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said veni, vidi, vici to that lot, what would it sound like?"

"I'm not sure. You have to think of difficult questions, don't you?"

"I'm going to try it." Donna goes to a fruit seller and the Doctor looks at me and I look away, not wanting to answer his question.

"Afternoon, sweetheart. What can I get you, my love?" The Stallholder said to Donna.

"Er, veni, vidi, vici."

"Huh? Sorry? Me no speak Celtic. No can do, missy."

"Yeah." Donna walks away and back to us. "How's he mean, Celtic?"

"Welsh. You sound Welsh. There we are. Learnt something." The Doctor said. I followed behind the Doctor and Donna, as we walked down the street.

"Don't our clothes look a bit odd?" Donna asked.

"Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger."

"You've been here before then?"

"Mmm. Ages ago. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. Well, a little bit. But I haven't got the chance to look around properly. Coliseum, Pantheon, Circus Maximus. You'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything? Try this way."

We came out into a piazza as Donna said "Not an expert, but there's seven hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they've only got one?" One big, bare-headed mountain stood out in the distance. Then the ground shakes.

"Here we go again." A random man says. The vendors hang onto their stalls as pottery falls and breaks.

"Wait a minute. One mountain, with smoke. Which makes this-"

"Pompeii." I said stealing the Doctor's lines. "We're in Pompeii. And it's volcano day."

* * *

"You're kidding. You're not telling me the Tardis has gone." Donna said in a panic after we ran back to where the Tardis was originally parked.

"Okay." The Doctor said, then glanced at me. I rolled my eyes and the Doctor brought his focus back on Donna.

"Where is it then?"

"You told me not to tell you."

"Oi. Don't get clever in Latin." Donna said angrily.

"Hold on." The Doctor goes to the fruit seller. "Excuse me. Excuse me. There was a box. Big blue box. Big blue wooden box, just over there. Where's it gone?"

"Sold it, didn't I?" The stallholder told him.

"But it wasn't yours to sell."

"It was on my patch, weren't it? I got fifteen sesterces for it. Lovely jubbly."

"Who'd you sell it to?"

"Old Caecilius. Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it out with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa. Can't miss it."

"Thanks." The Doctor leaves the stall and walks back to us. "What'd he buy a big blue wooden box for?"

"Ha. I've got it. Foss Street's this way."

"No. Well, I found this big sort of amphitheatre thing. We can start there. We can gather everyone together. Maybe they've got a great big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?" Donna said frantically.

"What do you want a bell for?"

"To warn everyone. Start the evacuation. What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?"

"It's 79AD, twenty third of August, which makes volcano day tomorrow." The Doctor stated.

"Plenty of time. We could get everyone out easy."

"Yeah, except we're not going to."

"But that's what you do. You're the Doctor. You save people."

"It's a fixed point Donna." I said sadly.

"Says who?"

"Says me." The Doctor said.

"What, and you're in charge?"

"Tardis, Time Lord, yeah."

"Donna, human, no. I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself."

"You stand in the marketplace announcing the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer. Now, come on. Tardis. We are getting out of here."

"Well, I might just have something to say about that, Spaceman."

"Oh, I bet you will."

* * *

The Doctor goes up and knocked on the big door. Donna and I were standing behind him.

"Whoa! There you go." The Doctor said.

"Thank you, kind sir." I snorted and the Doctor elbowed me in the side. "I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor." Caecilius said.

"But that's me, I'm a visitor. Hello." The Doctor insisted.

"Who are you?"

"I am Spartacus." The Doctor replied

"And so am I." Donna said.

"I'm not. Miss. Anderson. Pleasure to meet you." Both Donna and The Doctor looked at me untill Caecilius started speaking.

"Mister and Mrs Spartacus and Miss. Anderson" Caecilius.

"Oh no, no, no. We're not, we're not married." The Doctor said in a panicked voice.

"We're not together." Donna said sternly, looking pale for a second.

"Oh, then brother and sister? Yes, of course. You look very much alike."

"Really?" The Doctor and Donna said at the same time, surprised.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade." Caecilius said in an apologetic tone.

"And that trade would be?" The Doctor asked.

"Marble. Lopus Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."

"That's good. That's good, because I'm the marble inspector." The Doctor said flashing his psycic paper to him.

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection. I'm sorry, sir. I do apologise for my son." Metella said. She pours away Quintus' goblet of wine and sighes.

"Oi!" Quintus.

"And this is my good wife, Metella. I must confess, we're not prepared for a-" Caecilius said until the Doctor interrupted him.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm, I'm sure you've nothing to hide. Although, frankly, that object looks rather like wood to me." The Doctor says pointing to the Tardis.

"I told you to get rid of it." Caecilius's wife told him, clearly annoyed.

"I only bought it today." Caecilius argued.

"Ah, well. Caveat emptor." The Doctor said.

"Oh, you're Celtic. There's lovely." Caecilius said.

"I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection."

"Although while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?" Donna said. I coughed twice but Donna ignored it.

"Don't know what you mean, Spartacus." The Doctor said.

"Oh, this lovely family. Mother and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town?" Donna said, trying desperately to save somebody.

"Why should we do that?" Caecilius asked.

"Well, the volcano, for starters." Donna stated.

"What?"

"Volcano." Donna said, trying to get them to understand.

"What ano?"

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep."

"Oh, Spartacus, for shame. We haven't even greeted the household gods yet." The Doctor said and took Donna aside to explain why they don't know the term.

I walked walked over to listen in. "They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet. The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow." The Doctor explained to Donna.

"Oh, great, they can learn a new word as they die."

"Donna, stop it." The Doctor said.

"Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flying round with in outer space, but you're not telling me to shut up. That boy, how old is he, sixteen? And tomorrow he burns to death."

"And that's my fault?" The Doctor asked. I winced, knowing it was.

"Right now, yes." Donna argued.

"Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government." Rombus announced. A middle aged man wearing a cloak over the right half of his body enters.

"Lucius. My pleasure, as always." Facilities." Caecilius greeted.

"Quintus, stand up." Metella said sternly and Quintus obliged.

"A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house." Caecilius holds out his hand, but Lucius does not take it.

"The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west." Luscious stated.

"Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it?"

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow."

"There now, Metella. Have you ever heard such wisdom?" Caecilius asked his wife.

"Never. It's an honour." Metella said with a smile.

"Pardon me, sir. I have guests. This is Spartacus, er, Spartacus, and Miss. Anderson."

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind." Lucius said to the Doctor.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark."

"Ah. But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?"

I smirked and said "I concede that every sun must set."

Lucius paused and starred at me with an open mouth, clearly not expecting that a women would answer.

"And yet the son of the father must also rise." The Doctor said to reduce tension.

"Damn. Very clever, sir, ma'm. Evidently, a man of learning."

"Oh, yes. But don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo." The Doctor said.

"He's Celtic." Caecilius stated.

"We'll be off in a minute." The Doctor told everyone.

"I'm not going." Donna argued.

"It's ready, sir." Caecilius told Lucius.

"You've got to." The Doctor said, not yet used to Donna's stubbornness.

"Well, I'm not." Donna said.

'The moment of revelation. And here it is." Caecilius said dramatically. As the Doctor takes Donna to the Tardis, he looks back to see a stone tile carved as a circuit board has just been unveiled.

"Exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir?"

"As the rain pleases the soil." Lucius said.

"Oh, now that's different. Who designed that, then?" The Doctor asked, very interested.

"My Lord Lucius was very specific."

"Where'd you get the pattern?"

"On the rain and mist and wind." Lucius answered.

"But that looks like a circuit." Donna stated, confused.

"Made of stone." The Doctor agreed.

"Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?" I asked.

'That is my job, as City Augur." Lucius told me.

"What's that, then, like the mayor?" Donna asked, clearly not bying his story.

"Oh, ha. You must excuse my friend, she's from Barcelona. No, but this is an age of superstition. Of official superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. The wind will blow from the west? That's the equivalent of ten o'clock news."

Evelina enters the room, swaying and pale. "They're laughing at us. Those two, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us."

"No, no, I'm not. I meant no offence." The Doctor said hurriedly.

"I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapours." Metella said. I glared at her.

"Oh for gods, Mother. What have you been doing to her?" Qunitus asked.

"Not now, Quintus." Caecilius snapped.

"Yeah, but she's sick. Just look at her." Qunitus argued.

"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift." Lucius said.

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions." Metella said happily.

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception." Lucius said.

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate." Donna said angrily.

A small tremor occurred.

"The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you." I rolled my eyes.

"Consuming the vapours, you say?" The Doctor said.

"They give me strength." Evelina said.

"It doesn't look like it to me." The Doctor stated.

"Is that your opinion as a doctor?" _Darn._ I thought. I forgot about this part.

"I beg your pardon?" The Doctor asked, stunned.

"Doctor. That's your name."

"How did you know that? The Doctor asked, clearly shocked.

"And you. You call yourself Noble. And you Susan."

"Now then, Evelina. Don't be rude." Metella said.

"No, no, no, no. Let her talk." The Doctor said.

"You three come from so far away."

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries." Lucius said.

"Oh, not this time, Lucius. No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed." The Doctor said.

"Is that so, man from Gallifrey?" Lucius said back,a triumphant smile on his face.

"What?"

"The strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?"

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Donna asked.

"Sh. " I hissed.

"And you, daughter of London."

She turned to me. "Funny were you are from is hazy to me. But it's getting clearer... daughter of New York." I paled.

"How does he know that?" Donna asked, scared, looking at the Doctor for answers.

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth." Lucius stated.

"That's impossible."

"Doctor, she is returning."

"Who is? Who's she?" The Doctor asked.

"And you, daughter of London. There is something on your back." I immediately grabbed Donna's hand, thinking of the episode Turn Left. Unfortunately the Doctor noticed and his eyes narrowed.

"What's that mean?"

"Even the word Doctor is false. Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lord, sir. A Lord of Time."

Evelina gasped and then fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Some notes on reviews:**

**copperdragon 2: Thanks!**

**EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1918: Don't worry, Jack will be here soon. :)**


	5. The Fires of Pompeii- Part 2

The Fires of Pompeii- Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and story alerts.**

* * *

Donna and I were in Evelina'sroom which was a cool, shady place.

"She didn't mean to be rude. She's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her." Metella told us.

"It is fine." I replied. "I'm sure she did not mean too."

"What's wrong with her arm?" Donna asked.

"An irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night."

"What is it?" Donna asked softly as Metella staired oddly at them.

"Evelina said you'd come from far away. Please, have you ever seen anything like it?"

Donna strokes the dark rash on Evelina's forearm. "It's stone." Donna said.

I stood up, "I'm going to go check on the Doctor." I walked out of the room feeling two sets of eyes on my back.

I walked into the villa while the Doctor was saying, "What's that noise?" The Doctor looked up and saw me. I gave a faint smile.

"Don't know. Happens all the time. They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring."

"But after the earthquake, let me guess. Is that when the soothsayers started making sense?" The Doctor guessed correctly.

"Oh, yes, very much so. I mean, they'd always been, shall we say, imprecise? But then the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex, all of them, they saw the truth again and again. It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision."

"Haven't they said anything about tomorrow?" I asked.

"No. Why, should they? Why do you ask?"

"No, no. No reason. I'm just asking. But the soothsayers, they all consume the vapours, yeah?" The Doctor said quickly.

"That's how they see."

"Ipso facto." The Doctor muttered.

"Look you." Caecilius said.

"They're all consuming this." The Doctor said.

"Yep." I added. "Dust."

"Corect." Caecilius said.

"Tiny particles of rock. They're breathing in Vesuvius." The Doctor goes to where Quintus is reclining on a couch, drinking. "Quintus, me old son. This Lucius Petrus Dextrus. Where does he live?" I watched with a smirk.

"It's nothing to do with me." Quintiles said, annoyed.

"Let me try again. This Lucius Petrus Dextrus." The Doctor produces a coin from behind Quintus' ear. "Where does he live?"

* * *

Night has fallen. Quintus holds a burning torch as he leads the Doctor and me through Pompeii." Don't tell my Dad."

The Doctor jumps up to a window and opens the shutters. I climb up after him.

"Only if you don't tell mine. He goes inside then leans out."Pass me that torch." Quintus passes it to me and I pass it to the Doctor.

Inside Lucius**' **villa the hypocaust is glowing red with heat. Quintus enters as the Doctor looks around, then takes down a curtain to reveal a wall of different design marble tiles.

"The liar. He told my father it was the only one. " Quintus said.

"Well, plenty of marble merchants in this town. Tell them all the same thing, get all the components from different places, so no one can see what you're building."

"Which is what?" Quintus asked the Doctor.

"The future, Doctor. We are building the future, as dictated by the gods." Lucius.

The Doctor goes up and rearranged the circuit boards. "Put this one there. This one there. Er, keep that one upside down, and what you got?"

"Enlighten me."

"What, the soothsayer doesn't know?"

"The seed may float on the breeze in any direction."

I snorted. "Yeah, I knew you were going to say that. But it's an energy converter." The Doctor looked at me, surprised that I was actually telling him something.

"An energy converter of what?'

"I don't know. Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing. Keeps me on my toes. It must be awful being a prophet, waking up every morning, is it raining? Yes, it is, I said so. Takes all the fun out of life. But who designed this, Lucius, hmm? Who gave you these instructions?" The Doctor replied.

"I think you've babbled enough."

"Lucius, really, tell me. Honestly, I'm on your side. I can help." The Doctor said.

"You insult the gods. There can be only one sentence. At arms." The guards draw their short swords.

"Oh, morituri te salutant."

"Celtic prayers won't help you now." Lucius said.

"But it was him, sir. He made me do it. Mister Dextrus, please don't."

I slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey!" I said.

"Come on now, Quintus, dignity in death. I respect your victory, Lucius. Shake on it? Come on. Dying man's wish?" The Doctor grabs at Lucius' right arm beneath the clock and pulls. There is a breaking sound.

"Argh!"

The Doctor is holding a stone hand and forearm. Petrus Dextrus, Stone Right.

"But he's. Quintus said, sputtering.

"Show me."

Lucius throws back the cloak. His entire right side has calcified. "The work of the gods."

"He's stone." Quintus said, stunned.

"Great observation." I said sarcastically.

'Armless enough, though. Whoops." The Doctor throws the arm back to Lucius. I laughed.

"Quintus! Susan!" Quintus throws the torch at a guard as the Doctor sonics the circuit boards, then we make our escape through the window.

"The carvings!" Lucius cried out.

"Run!" The Doctor and I yelled at the same time.

* * *

"No sign of them. Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're all right."

"But his arm, Doctor. Is that what's happening to Evelina?" Quintus . A dog starts barking.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked.

Rumble.

"The mountain?"

"No." I said.

The rumbles are rhythmical.

"No, it's closer." The Doctor agreed.

Things start falling over as the ground shakes.

"Footsteps." I said, trying to give the Doctor hints.

"It can't be." Quintus said.

"Footsteps underground." The Doctor muttered.

"What is it? What is it?" Quintus said

"Run!" I said. We ran as the grills blow of hypocaust vents as we ran past.

* * *

"What is it? What's that noise?" Matella said anxiously.

"Doesn't sound like Vesuvius." Caecilius said, sounding very panicked.

"Caecilius? All of you, get out!" The Doctor said to the very startled family.

"Doctor, what is it?" Donna asked.

"I think we're being followed." The Doctor says. The hypocaust grill flies off. "Just get out!" Instead, they stand and stare as the floor around the hypocaust cracks, and the stone and fire creature appears. As it stands, it nearly touches the ceiling. I take a step back.

"The gods are with us." Evenglia says, awestruck.

"Water. We need water. Quintus. All of you, get water. Donna, Susan!" Donna and I rush to get the water.

"What the hell happened while you went out?" Donna asked me as we ran to the well with empty buckets.

"You know, the usual." I said, shrugging my shoulders, still running. Donna and I return with two buckets of water when the Sisterhood grabs us. Evelina looks at us. I'm struggling but I don't want to leave Donna alone so I let them take me.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Donna shrieks. Donna is tied to the altar, with me tied to a table, trying to stay awake after they drugged me because I started to fight back. Spurrina is standing over Donna with a knife.

"The false prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath." Spurrina said.

"I'll surrender you in a minute. Don't you dare."

"You will be silent." Spurrina spat.

"Listen, sister, you might have eyes on the back of your hands, but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I've finished with you. Let me go!" Donna yelled, trying to sound tough.

"This prattling voice will cease forever." Spurrina raises the blade.

"Oh, that'll be the day." The Doctor said, sighing.

"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl." Spurrina said, almost sounding shocked.

"Well, that's all right. Just us girls. Do you know, I met the Sibyl once. Yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella. Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last. She said, I know. Well, she would. You all right there Donna? Where's Susan?"

"Oh, never better." Donna said sarcastically. "Over there."

The Doctors eye fell upon mine, struggling to keep open. "I like the toga." He remarked.

"Thank you. And the ropes?"

"Yeah, not so much." He used the sonic screwdriver to cut us free. Donna scrambled over to me and helped me to stand.

"What magic is this?" Spurrina asked.

"Let me tell you about the Sibyl, the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, hey? On the blade of a knife?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, a knife that now welcomes you."

"Show me this man." The High Priestess commanded. Her voice sounded familiar, where have I heard it before?

"High Priestess, the stranger would defile us."

"Let me see. This one is different. He carries starlight in his wake." My eyes widened as I remembered. This was Karen Gillan before she auditioned for Amy Pond. But in this universe she was actually both….ugg so confusing.

"Oh, very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?" The Doctor asked her.

"The gods whisper to me."

"They've done far more than that. Might I beg audience?" He looklooks upon the High Priestess Two Sisters draw the veil aside to reveal that the High Priestess is living stone.

"Oh, my God. What's happened to you?" Donna asked, covering her mouth with her hand.

"The heavens have blessed me."

"If I might?" The Doctor asked. She holds out her hand for him to touch.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"It is necessary."

"Who told you that?" The Doctor said.

"The voices."

"Is that what's going to happen to Evelina? Is this what's going to happen to all of you?" Donna asked. Spurrina shows Donna her stone forearm.

"The blessings are manifold."

"They're stone."

"Exactly. The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why?" The Doctor asked.

"This word, this image in your mind. This volcano. What is that?" The High Priestess asked.

"More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"High Priestess of the Sibylline."

"No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into, what?"

"Your knowledge is impossible."

"Oh, but you can read my mind. You know it's not. I demand you tell me who you are." The Doctor commanded. The High Priestess speaks with two voices, her own and one deeper, which takes over.

"We are awakening." The High Priestess said, in a warning tone.

"The voice of the gods."

"Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom" Spurrina chanted.

"Name yourself. Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation!"

"We are rising."

"Tell me your name!" The Doctor shouted. I stepped away from Donna and grabbed the Doctor's hand and squezed it, trying to calm him down.

"Pyrovile."

"Pyrovile. Pyrovile. Pyrovile." The sisters chanted.

"What's a Pyrovile?" Donna asked.

"Well, that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's a halfway stage."

"What, and that turns into?"

"That thing in the villa." I said. The Doctor glanced at me. I kept my gaze at the floor. "That was an adult Pyrovile."

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor." The High Priestess said.

The Doctor produces a yellow plastic water pistol. "I warn you, I'm armed. Donna, get that grill open."

"What for?"

"Just. What are the Pyrovile doing here?"

"We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust."

"Right, creatures of stone shattered on impact. When was that, seventeen years ago?" The Doctor asked.

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years."

"Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up, and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourselves. But why the psychic powers?"

"We opened their minds and found such gifts."

"Okay, that's fine. So you force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond. I get that, I get that, yeah. But seeing the future? That is way beyond psychic. You can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?"

"Got it." Donna said, referring to the now open grill.

"Now get down."

"What, down there?"

"Yes, down there. Why can't this lot predict a volcano? Why is it being hidden?"

"Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless." Spurrina said.

"Yeah, but it's got to sting." He squirts the water at the High Priestess. She cowers on the bed while the other sisters tart to advance.

"Get down there!" Donna gets in first followed my myself, still tired from the drugs then the Doctor, slamming the grill shut after him.


	6. The Fires of Pompeii- Part 3

The Fires of Pompeii- Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and story alerts.**

* * *

In the Hypocaust Donna, the Doctor and I walk down the Hypocaust.

"You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you." Donna said.

"This way."

"Where are we going now?"

"Into the volcano."

"No way." Donna said, shocked. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She shot me a look of gratitude.

"Yes, way. Appian way."

"But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right for you to stop it?" Donna asked. I looked down, remembering what happens.

"Still part of history."

"But I'm history to you. You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different?" Donna asked.

"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed." I said. "Trying to change a fixed point in time would be bad. Very bad. Like the entire universe erasing bad."

"How do you know which is which?"

"Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of a Time Lord, Donna. And I'm the only one left." The Doctor said.

"How many people died?"

"Stop it."

"Doctor, how many people died?" Donna asked.

"Twenty thousand."

"Is that what you can see, Doctor? All twenty thousand? And you think that's all right, do you?" Something roars. "They know we're here. Come on."

The Doctor, Donna and I arrive at a large space populated by Pyroviles deep in the volcano.

"It's the heart of Vesuvius. We're right inside the mountain."

"There's tons of them." Donna breathed.

"What's that thing?" The Doctor asked. He uses a monocular to look at some distant construct.

"Oh, you better hurry up and think of something. Rocky fall's on its way." Donna told the Doctor.

"That's how they arrived. Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?" The Doctor thought out loud.

"But why do they need a volcano? Maybe it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?"

"Oh, it's worse than that." The Doctor said while looking at me. I looked down and stared at my shoes.

"How could it be worse? Doctor, it's getting closer. Lucius is on a ridge at the other side of the cavern.

"Heathens defile us. They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods." Lucius says.

"Come on." The Doctor said.

"We can't go in." Donna said.

"Well, we can't go back."

"Crush them. Burn them." A Pyrovile rears up in front of them, so the Doctor extinguishes it with his water pistol. They run to the escape pod.

"There is nowhere to run, Doctor, daughter of London and New York.

"Now then, Lucius. My lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava? No? No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish. Once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?" The Doctor asked as we backed up.

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilisation."

"But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Donna asked.

"The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone."

"What do you mean, gone? Where's it gone?"

"It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise."

"Yeah, I should warn you, it's seventy percent water out there." The Doctor said.

"Water can boil. And everything will burn, Doctor."

"Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you. That's all I needed to know. Donna, Susan." The Doctor, Donna and I go into the escape pod, which contains the circuit boards. The Doctor closes the doors with his screwdriver.

"You have them, my lords."

* * *

Inside the escape pod Donna asked "Could we be any more trapped?" The Pyroviles breathe fire at the escape pod. "Little bit hot."

"The energy converter takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions."

"But can't you change it with these controls?"

"Of course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're going to use it to take over the world."

"But you can change it back?"

"I can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes. But, that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world."

"Oh, my God." Donna said. I looked down at the Doctor's glare on me.

"If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history, it's me. I make it happen."

"Doctor, the Pyrovile are made of rocks. Maybe they can't be blown up."

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of twenty four nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it. Certainly not us."

"Never mind us."

"Push this lever and it's over. Twenty thousand people." The Doctor has his hands on the stone lever. I put my hands on the Doctors, still not looking at him. Donna puts her hands on mine, they look at each other, then we pushed.

The pod has landed. The Doctor, Donna and I get out.

"It was an escape pod." The Doctor stated. We ran as the avalanche of ash rolls down the mountain towards us. The eruption blocks out the sunlight.

* * *

The ash is falling on the town. "Don't. Don't go to the beach. Don't go to the beach, go to the hills. Listen to me. Don't go to the beach, it's not safe. Listen to me." Donna said, tears streaming down her face. I made sure my face had no emotion.

I saw a little boy crying. "Come here." Donna said.

"Give him to me." A woman said. The woman picks up the boy and runs off.

"Come on." The Doctor said.

In Caecilius home, Caecilius and his family are cowering in a corner.

"Gods save us, Doctor." Caecilius said. The Doctor goes to the Tardis. I follow.

"No! Doctor, you can't. Doctor!" The Tardis engines start up and she runs inside and slams the door.

"You can't just leave them!"

"Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies."

"You've got to go back. Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back. It's not fair."

"No, it's not."

"But your own planet. It burned."

"That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them, then I would. But I can't. I can never go back. I can't. I just can't, I can't."

"Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone."

The Doctor looked at me and I nodded my head, up and down to say yes, this does happen. The Doctor worked at the controls as I walked off to my room with Donna staring after me.

* * *

I was laying on my bed in a curled up ball thinking about the people whose deaths I had caused. That just made me think back to the deaths that happened during the year that never was. It was my fault. I let it happen.

I heard a knock at the door. _Who is it?_ I asked the Tardis.

_The Doctor._ The Tardis replied.

_No. I can't face him right now. Tell him to go away._

_You have to talk to him some time._ The Tardis told me. I heard the Doctor's foot steps retreat away.

I sighed and responded, _I'm a very good procrastinator._


	7. Inside the Tarids

Inside The Tardis- Part 1

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

It was about two days later when I heard another knock on my door. This time it was Donna. "Susan?" She called. "The Doctor promised to take me to a different planet! Do you want to come?"

I rolled over toward the door on my bed and said back, "No, I'll be fine here."

I heard Donna sigh and said "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was going to happen. Just come out, it'll be fun."

Oh Donna had no idea how wrong she was. "Go. It's your first planet. I've already been on others, plus I have other stuff to do here."

Donna sighed again. "Alright, but next trip you are coming with." Donna finally left and I rolled over and groaned into my soft blue pillow.

_Donna's right._ A voice in my head said.

_Oh, thanks._ I said to the TARDIS sarcastically. Then I changed moods. _What's the point of me being here if I know what's going to happen and can't prevent it?_

_I don't even know why you are here, but it must be something big._

_Oh thanks._ I replied. _Something big with the Doctor usually means dangerous enemies, near death experiences and explosions._

_You should get up, take a shower and eat. Normal routines help. Besides you haven't eaten or gotten out of bed in two days._

I rolled my eyes. Way to avoid the topic. "Fine." I said out loud. I sat up, flung the covers off myself and stomped all the way into the bathroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I was dressed in skinny black pants and a light blue blouse with a small pocket. I put on black boots that were folded by my knees. Then I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me and walking towards the kitchen.

"Could you get out the ingredients for a breakfast burrito?" I asked her.

_Cheese and eggs?_

"Yeah." I said. The Doctor and Donna aren't going to be back for a while. If I remembered correctly it's the one with the Ood.

* * *

After I made breakfast and ate it, I wondered around the Tardis. This was always my favorite part of this universe. In the show we barely got to see inside the Tardis, except the console room.

Now I can see stuff like the Library, kitchen, the pool, that's in the library, the recreation room, the cinema room, and other rooms. It always interested me how the passageway seemed endless.

I walked into my favorite room, the holodeck, yes exactly like _Star Trek_, but on the TARDIS.

"Sexy, please activate Susan 1." I spoke aloud to the Tardis.

_Of course Susan. _Then the empty room soon became the busy streets of parallel New York City. I looked around, smiled and went around to my old apartment.

I unlocked the door, using the keys from the bush that I put them incase I lost my other pair and entered it. It was just like I had left it the last time. There was dishes in the sink, my shoe pile was a mess and a blanket was left on the couch. I smiled sadly, remembering that all this was a simulation.

I walked slowly toward the couch and laid down, turning on the T.V. _Thanks Sexy._ I said to the Tardis in my mind. The Tardis only gave a warm hum in reply.

I turned on the Star Trek 2009 movie and fell asleep watching it.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon. That's weird, I didn't leave the stove on. I looked over the arm of the couch and I saw The Doctor, his back turned to me, cooking bacon on a pan.

"Doctor?" I asked, surprised to see him.

The Doctor put the spatula down on the counter and turned around. "Susan."

I let brief puzzlement show on my face. "Why are you here?"

"You were missing for two days till I found this place." The Doctor told me.

"Two days? That's impossible. I only fell asleep a few minutes ago." I said in astonishment.

The Doctor sighed, pulled a chair over from the small round kitchen table and sat down in it by the couch. "I scanned you with my sonic. It said that you were exhausted not only physically, but mentally. The Tardis confirmed that you were not sleeping that much. Why?"

"I don't know." I said. "Everytime I fall asleep it seems like I don't even sleep when I wake up and I am more tired."

"I'll see if I have any pills. In the mean time, Donna has been out of her mind with worry. Quite annoying actually. How 'bout we take another trip, this time to anywhere you want." The Doctor said.

My eyes widened. "Really? Anywhere I want? Any time I want?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded. "Yep. I think it is past time when you get to pick where we went."

"Thank you, Doctor." I said.

"Your welcome Susan Jane Anderson. Where do you want to go?"

I thought about it and then said, "Sarah Jane Smith. I want to see Sarah Jane Smith."

* * *

**I do not own Star Trek 2009 movie or the holodeck!**


	8. Sarah Jane Smith- Part 1

Sarah Jane Smith- Part 1

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**This adventure is not in the Sarah Jane Adventures.**

* * *

The Doctor set the Tardis down outside Sarah Janes house. The Doctor jumped when a few seconds later we heard a knocking at the door. The Doctor looked at me and I motioned for him to open it.

The Doctor strode over to the door and opened it up saying, "My Sarah Jane."

"Doctor!" Sarah cried and embraced him. Her eye darted around the Tardis, as if looking for someone. I knew that she was looking for Rose. Then her eyes meet mine. She broke out of the hug, walked over to me slowly and said, "Oh my god."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"She was right. She looks just like you." Right after Sarah said that she slapped her hand over her mouth and said hurriedly, "Uh... spoilers."

"Wha-" I stopped. My eyes widened as I understood and I smirked. "So you know my saying."

"Sorry. Doctor lost." The Doctor said coming over. "Doctor very lost. She looks just like you?"

"Spoilers." Sarah Jane and I said together. We looked at each other and started laughing. I glanced at The Doctor who was looking very lost and confused and I just kept laughing harder at his expression. After a while we calmed down.

"This is my first time meeting you." I said to Sarah Jane. "You know, the timey wimeyness of time travel."

Sarah nodded, understanding. "I've seen you once before."

"Let me guess. You can't tell me about it because of paradoxes or something to that nature."

Sarah nodded. "Yes. So Doctor," Sarah Jane turned to The Doctor. "Why did you come?"

"Well, Susan here wanted to meet you. Turns out she's a big fan of your work." The Doctor responded. Very big understatement. I thought to myself.

I nodded and said, "Yeah I am." I turned to The Doctor. "Is it okay if I hang out with Sarah Jane for the day? You can come get us in the evening?"

The Doctor looked at Sarah for a second and she nodded. "Yeah, that's fine with me."

Sarah Jane and I stepped out of the Tardis. "Around eight?" The Doctor asked.

Sarah nodded and lead me into her house while the Tardis dematerialized behind us. "Sorry for the mess." Sarah Jane said, clearing up school books and papers up from the kitchen table. "My son-"

"Luke." I said.

Sarah didn't even blink. "She told me you liked to do that."

"Who?" I asked.

Sarah turned and said, "Spoilers."

I groaned. "I'm starting to see how The Doctor feels whenever I say that word." I said rubbing my head.

Sarah laughed. "It gets on my nerves too sometimes." A warning sound blared from the ceiling.

I sighed. "Apparently I'm just as bad as The Doctor. Lets see what Mr. Smith has to say."

"How do you know about Mr. Smith if this is your first time meeting me?" Sarah asked.

I winced. "I'll tell you after we solve this." I would tell Sarah Jane. I wouldn't tell Donna. I don't think that I could handle it if Donna knew that I knew her future. Sarah nodded and we both sprinted upstairs to her attic.

"What is it, Mr. Smith." Sarah Jane asked the computer in the wall.

"There is an strange energy spike at the high school where Luke, Maria and Clyde go to."

I glanced at Sarah Jane. So, this was before Maria's Dad had transferred. I thought. "Can you read the energy signature?" I asked.

"Ah Amelia, how was your vacation?" Mr. Smith asked.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. The next one is going to be longer.**

**Some notes on reviews:**

**WhovianStories23- Thanks!**

**Barn Owl Eye- I update every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, the only time I wouldn't update is if I don't have wifi for some reason (I'll try to tell you guys a head of time) or if the site is glitching.**


	9. Sarah Jane Smith- Part 2

Sarah Jane Smith- Part 2

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**This adventure is not in the Sarah Jane Adventures.**

* * *

"It's not Amelia." Sarah hissed. She looked at me, smiled sheepishly and winced.

"It's okay Sarah. Just don't tell me any more. We don't want a paradox here." To Mr. Smith I said, "My name's Susan Jane Anderson. We haven't met before."

"Ah, sorry Miss. Anderson." Mr. Smith said. "As I was saying there is what looks like and energy spike in the school that the kids go to. Wait a moment so I can read the energy signature."

"So… Amelia?" I asked Sarah, already guessing who she was to me... and I loved it.

"Don't." Sarah Jane said. After a moment she said. "You're middle name is Jane?"

I winced and said, "Yeah, I'll tell you about it after we get this whole thing cleared up. Good thing I brought my purse with me. I took out my cell phone, "Can I have your number incase we get separated?"

"Yeah." Sarah said. I almost squealed. I was getting the famous Sarah Jane's cell number!

"I deciphered the signature. It is the Cybermen." Mr. Smith told us.

Sarah gasped. "What are they doing at Luke's school?"

"I don't know." Replied the computer. "Do you want me to contact UNIT?"

"Yes, but not yet. We don't want a battlefield at a school." Sarah Jane Smith said. She turned and looked at me. "Are you ready?"

I took out my sonic pen that I took from the trashcan all the way back at Adipose Industries and said, "Oh yeah." Sarah looked confused so I said, "Lipstick, pen. Same thing."

"Oh." Sarah said in an understanding voice. Then we ran out to Sarah's yellow car and drove off towards the school, ignoring the speed limit signs all the way.

* * *

Sarah Jane and I marched into the school on a warpath. I flashed my physic paper that The Doctor gave me, and forgot to get back, and said, "We're here on behalf of UNIT. We need to speak with the principle of this school."

The man checked the paper and nodded. "This way, follow me."

We fell behind him and Sarah said, "Principal's office?"

"So he can initiate a lock down." I whispered. "We don't want any students wondering about while we are facing the cybermen. Especially your lot. Speaking of them, text them to make sure they are okay."

Sarah nodded and started texting Luke, Maria and Clyde. We reached the office and were ushered inside. "Ah, Miss. Smith, lovely to see you again. Have you come to check upon Luke's progress?" The Principal said.

"We are here on a entirely different matter." Sarah said. "It concerns the safety of your students."

The Principle leaned forward on his desk "Go ahead."

"Remember the ghosts?" I asked. "The ones that turned out to be mettle men and came to kill?"

"Yes, of course." The Principle said.

"Well some of them are in your school. Probably the basement. So I want you to issue a lock down."

"But-"

"Sarah, deal with this, I'll go ahead." I said, walking out of the office with my sonic pen in hand.

"It's Sarah Jane!" Sarah shouted after me. I ignored her and started to make my way to the basement.

I found the basement door, unlocked it with my pen and closed and locked it again and was halfway down the steps when I heard the Principle issue a lock down. I took out my phone and texted **Are the kids okay? -SJA.** to Sarah.

**They are more curious than I expected. They're missing. - SJS.**

**Now I feel how the Doctor feels, having us running off on him. - SJA.**

**Where are you? - SJS.**

**Almost down to the basement. Don't come after me. I'll get the kids out, if this is where they are. - SJA.**

**Like hell I won't come. - SJS.**

I put my phone away shaking my head. I knew that Sarah would find me anyway, but I had to try to keep her out of danger. I poked my head around the corner and saw what looked to be a cyberman secret base. There was two converter machines, lots of computer and random mettle lying around.

I scanned around for the kids and saw them huddled in a corner guarded by two cybermen. There was no other cybermen in site but that didn't mean that they weren't here. **Found them. Alive. - SJA.**

**Thank God. - SJS.**

I pointed my pen at the computer and it turned on and started playing rock music. The cybermen walked over to it and I stepped into the room. I caught Luke's eye and the three of them ran over silently and hugged me. I tensed for a second then hugged them back.

I pushed them out of my grip and to the stairs. "Mrs.-"

I put my hand over Luke's mouth and smiled sadly. "Spoilers Luke."

Luke's eyes widened. "What number?" He asked.

"Uh…." I said. I saw Luke, Maria and Clyde's smiles fade. "Go." I told them pushing them to the stairs. "Get out of here."

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." The cybermen said.

"Go!" I yelled at them. They turned and ran. I watched them go for a second then turned around to see five cybermen in front of me. I stepped forward. "My name is-"

"We know your name, Susan Jane Anderson." The Cybermen said. "Our employers informed us."

"Employers?" I asked.

"This was a trap for you and for you only you by a religious group known as The Silence."


	10. Sarah Jane Smith- Part 3

Sarah Jane Smith- Part 3

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**This adventure is not in the Sarah Jane Adventures**

* * *

My eyes widened. I started to tremble. "Ah." I said, trying to sound brave.

"The leader knew the children under the protection of the famous Sarah Jane would be your weakness."

I heard a quiet gasp. I knew that the kids hadn't left so I kept them talking. "But why capture me now?"

"Our employer holds a grudge against you." Then the cybermen grabbed my arm suddenly and put what looked like a sensitive into my arm before I even knew what was happening. I heard another soft gasp.

"I'm from a parallel universe. It won't work on me." I said with a smirk.

The reply sent chills through my body. "We know." I swayed for a second then fell to the ground.

Someone yelled, "This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Surrender now!" then I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up in a soft bed. Sarah Jane was sitting next to me with someone who I never saw before. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a plain gray dress with her hair tied up with a blue clip.

They were whispering together. As soon as the girl caught my eyes she got up and left, closing the door behind her. Sarah turned around and sighed at my puzzled look. "Spoilers." She said sadly.

"What happened?" I asked. "Are they gone?"

Sarah Jane Smith nodded. "Yes. I called UNIT up and they came to the school. The kids have no school tomorrow. I don't know what I am going to keep them occupied with." Sarah Jane said with a laugh. "Who's The Silence?" she said on a more serious note.

I looked at her sadly. "Spoilers. But I should tell you why I knew that Mr. Smith was in the attic."

Sarah noded. "Yes, you should. Since this is your first time meeting me, you seem to know me without even meeting me before. How?"

"Same way how I know that Luke was grown by a woman called Mrs. Wormwood or how I know that you traveled with the doctor for more than one regeneration or how I know that you went on adventures that had the Loch Ness Monster or how you were there when Davros started."

Sarah looked at me and said, "How do you know all this? You always said that you would tell me when we first meet."

"I guess this is it." I said. "I'm from a parallel universe. Do you know what that means?"

"Sort of. The Doctor tried to explain it to me once when I was younger but I just got more confused."

"He does that alot." I agreed. "Well, the theory is that instead of our universe being the only universe, there are parallel universes that run alongside ours. Every decision people make makes another parallel universe, so in theory there are trillions of parallel universes running alongside each other… with me so far?"

"I think so." Sarah nodded.

"Well I'm from a parallel universe to this one but the thing is that in my universe, this universe is a television show."

"What?"

"I'm serious. How else would I have known about your travels with The Doctor. Or things you haven't told him yet like Luke and Mr. Smith."

Sarah took a deep breath and said, "Continue."

"Well, it's a British television show that is very popular. People from all around the world watch it. America, Canada, Mexico, France, Austria and many more. I'm originally from America, New York City to be exact. So far the new series has been going for 7.2 seasons and then there was an old series that started back in the 60's that had like 23 series or something like that."

"Wow." Sarah Jane said.

"My… parents…" I forced out the word. "Named me after two characters in the show, they loved it. One was Susan Foreman, The Doctor's granddaughter."

"Yeah, I get that." Sarah said.

"And Jane. From you. Sarah Jane Smith."

"Really?" Sarah asked, amazed, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, really." I said. "You're one of my first favorite companion. Rose is my second. Don't worry," I said as Sarah started to get upset. "She's safe. Not dead. In a Parallel Universe, not mine, but she's safe with Mickey and her Mum."

"Oh thank you!" Sarah said hugging me. Then we heard the Tardis noise.

"I'm guessing things get out of hand a lot when I show up."

"Yeah, but in a good way." Sarah said.

I got up, still a little bit dizzy and Sarah helped me down the stairs. "Good by Susan!" Luke said, coming over and giving me a hug.

I hugged back and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about being grown. I was and I turned out fine." When I pulled back his eyes were wide. I smiled and walked into the garden with Sarah Jane.

The Doctor opened the door, stuck his head out and said, "How was your day?"

Sarah Jane and I looked at each other and said together, "Just another day in the office." We smiled.

"So that's how that starts." Sarah said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Thanks and goodbye Sarah Jane. Don't worry. We'll see each other again soon."

We broke from the hug. "Call me Sarah." Sarah said, smiling.

"See you soon, Sarah." I said. I turned and walked back into the Tardis. "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted. Don't go anywhere without me." I said sternly as I retreated into the ship.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews...

MinecraftLover00: Thanks so much!

ImagineWho: Thanks! Hugs back!


	11. The Sontaran Stratagem- Part 1

The Sontaran Stratagem- Part 1

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

* * *

There was a knock at my bedroom door. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's Jack." Came the call." The Doctor picked me up a while ago as a surprise. Can I come in?"

"Yeah!"

Jack entered the room and looked around at the mess. Cloths where on the floor, books spread out on my desk, my closet was open, revealing more of a mess. "Susan, Martha just called. She asked The Doctor to come back to Earth."

I nodded. "Let me get dressed." I stopped as Jack just stared. I raised an eyebrow. "Turn." I told him, smirking. Jack rolled his eyes and turned around.

* * *

I walked into the console room with jeans, flats and a blue blouse on. My hair was tied up and ready for running. Donna walked over to me and asked "Susan, how are you?"

I looked at her and said "Fine. Meeting Sarah Jane helped some." I lied.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "We'll be arriving soon Susan." The Doctor said.

I nodded and went to stand by Jack. Jack put an arm around me. My head fell and rested on his arm. The Tardis stopped making the materialization noise. I looked at The Doctor and nodded at the door, a signal for him to go out first.

The Doctor opened the Tardis door and stepped out. Jack, Donna and I walked to the open door but didn't go out. "Martha Jones." The Doctor said.

"Doctor."

After a few tense seconds I heard, "Ah, yeah! You haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither have you!" Martha replied.

"How's the family?" The Doctor asked.

"You know. Not so bad. Recovering."

Donna stepped out of the Tardis followed by myself and Jack. I was holding Jacks hand. The Doctor doesn't see us but Martha did. "What about you?" The Doctor asked.

"Right. I should have known. Didn't take you long to replace me." Martha said.

"Now don't start a fight." The Doctor said. I thought back to Sarah Jane Smith and Rose. "Donna. Martha. Please don't fight. I can't bear fighting."

Donna stepped forward. "You wish. I've heard all about you." Donna shaked Martha's hand. "He talks about you all the time."

"I dread to think." Martha said.

"No, no, no. He says nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really nice things." Donna said in a rush.

"Oh my God. He's told you everything."

"Didn't take you long to get over it though. Who's the lucky man?"

"What man? Lucky what?" The Doctor asked, confused, looking back and forth between Donna and Martha.

"She's engaged you prawn." Donna said.

Martha wiggled her fingers of her left hand. "Really? Who to?" The Doctor asked.

"Tom. That Tom Milligan. He's in pediatrics working out in Africa right now. And yes, I know, I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places - tell me about it."

"Is he skinny?" Donna asked.

"No, he's sort of... strong." Martha replied making Donna giggle.

"He is too skinny for words. You give him a hug, you get a paper cut." Donna said.

Martha chuckled."I'd rather you were fighting." The Doctor complained.

Martha looked over Donna's shoulder and said "Susan, Jack."

I smiled. "Martha Jones." I ran to her and gave her a hug.

Then Martha's radio buzzed and a woman's voice emitted out of it. "Dr. Jones, report to base please."

"Speaking of fighting." Martha said as she let go of me and held the radio up to her mouth. "This is Dr Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go." Martha turns and walks away. "I repeat, this is a go."

We follow Martha to the street edge and we stopped as we took in the scene before us. Soldiers, trucks and jeeps wiz past us on the way to a factory.

A soldier yells "Unified Intelligence Taskforce, raise that barrier now!" The soldiers and vehicles enter a large industrial factory. "Leave your safeties on, lads, it's non-hostiles!"

Another soldier yells in a bullhorn, "All workers lay down your tools and surrender!"

Martha yells, "Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section, go, go, go! Search the ground floor, grid pattern Delta."

"What are you searching for?" The Doctor asked Martha.

"Illegal aliens."

The second soldier with the bullhorn, "This is a UNIT operation! All workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately!" The UNIT soldiers force the workers to their knees, hands over their heads.

"B Section mobilized! E Section, F Section, on my command!" Martha runs off, still giving directions.

"Is that what you did to her, turned her into a soldier?" Donna asked The Doctor. I looked down and Jack squeezed my hand.

* * *

After a while Martha comes back over to us. The Doctor speaks up. "You're qualified now? You're a proper doctor."

"UNIT rushed it through, given my experience in the field. Here we go." Martha leads us across the grounds. "We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same." The Doctor said without emotion.

We entered into the lorry from the rear. The room is already set up with computers and a big screen on the far wall. All the computers look top line. Martha walks up to a senior officer and says "Operation Blue Sky complete, sir. Thanks for letting me take the lead. And this... this is The Doctor. Doctor, Colonel Mace."

Colonel Mace salutes and says "Sir."

"First mistake." I commented.

"Oh, don't salute." The Doctor said.

"But it's an honor, sir. I've read all the files on you. Technically speaking, you're still on staff. You never resigned."

"What? You used to work for them?" Donna asked, shocked that The Doctor would willingly work for some sort of a military.

The Doctor looked at her and said, "Yeah a long time ago, back in the 70's, or was it the 80's? It was all a bit more homespun back then."

"Times have changed Sir." Colonel Mace stated dryly.

"Come on though, Doctor. You've seen it. You've been on board the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the United Nations, all in the name of Home World Security." Martha said. I tensed when she said Valiant.

"A modern UNIT for the modern world." Mace says.

"What, and that means arresting ordinary workers? In the streets? In broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute."

Colonel Mace looks at The Doctor who gives a slight nod.

"Ma'am." Mace said and saluted.

"Thank you." Donna said.

Then he turned to Jack. "Captain Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you. How are things at TORCHWOOD?"

"Just fine colonel." Jack says dryly.

Then Mace turns to me. "And you are?"

"Susan Jane Anderson." I replied.

Mace's eyes widened. "Don't you mean Captain? It's an honor to meet you. I've also read about you as well. Most impressive work." The Doctor glanced at me, confused.

"No, just…" I paused digesting his words. Then I grinned and said, "Careful Mace. Spoilers." I said in a River Song way.

Mace chuckled and groaned. "I've always hated that word." I heard him mumble.

Tell me." The Doctor started. "What's going on in that factory?"

Colonel Mace looked back at The Doctor. "Yesterday, fifty-two people died in identical circumstances right across the world, in 11 different time zones. 5am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China-"

"You mean they all died simultaneously." I said.

"Exactly. 52 deaths at the exact moment world wide."


	12. The Sontaran Stratagem- Part 2

The Sontaran Stratagem- Part 2

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

The Doctor asked, "How did they die?"

"They were all inside their cars." Mace said.

"Completely different makes but all fitted with ATMOS. And that is the ATMOS factory." Martha supplied.

"What's ATMOS?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh come on, even I know that. Everyone's got ATMOS." Dona remarked, proud that she knew something that the famous Doctor didn't.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour while I explain." Martha said.

* * *

We followed Martha along a catwalk above the factory floor. "Stands for Atmospheric Emission System. The ATMOS in your car reduces CO2 emissions to zero."

"Zero?" The Doctor asked, shocked. "No carbon? None at all?"

I see Colonel Mace walk up to us and say, "And this is where they make it, Doctor, shipping worldwide. Seventeen factories across the globe but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth."

"And you think ATMOS is alien." The Doctor stated.

"It's our job to investigate that possibility." Mace said. "Doctor, Anderson, Captain?"

MACE walks off and the Doctor, Jack, Donna, Martha and I follow. We pass some soldiers in the midst of gathering together factory workers.

"Come on, everybody, up the pace. We haven't got all day now." A soldier yells.

* * *

We walked to a office and were all crowding around the ATMOS device on the table. Colonel Mace stated speaking first. " And here it is, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car."

"You must've checked it, before it went on sale." The Doctor said.

"We did. We found nothing. That's why I thought we needed an expert."

"Really. who'd you get? Oh, right. Me, yes. Good." Martha and Mace leave. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. So why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?" Donna asked.

"A very good question." The Doctor stated.

"Maybe they want to help. Get rid of pollution and stuff."

"Do you know how many cars there are on planet Earth? Eight hundred million. Imagine that. If you could control them, you'd have eight hundred million weapons." The Doctor said. He glanced at me and I just stared back at him. I leaned back into Jack and closed my eyes. I felt his arms wrap around me. I thought an adventure with Sarah Jane would help after Pompeii... I guess not.

* * *

A while later I opened my eyes to find The Doctor holding and looking at ATMOS's components in his hands. "Ionising nano-membrane carbon dioxide converter. Which means that ATMOS works. Filters the CO2 at a molecular level."

"We know all that, but what's its origin? Is it alien?" Colonel Mace asked.

"No. Decades ahead of its time. Look, do you mind? Could you stand back a bit?"

"Sorry, have I done something wrong?"

"You're carrying a gun. I don't like people with guns hanging around me, all right?"

"If you insist." Mace retreats, closing the door.

"Tetchy." Martha said.

"Well, it's true."

"He's a good man."

"People with guns are usually the enemy in my books. You seem quite at home." The Doctor countered.

"If anyone got me used to fighting, it's you." Martha shot back.

"Oh right, so it's my fault."

"Well, you got me the job. Besides, look at me. Am I carrying a gun?" Martha asked.

"Suppose not." The Doctor said quietly.

"It's all right for you. You can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind. So I've got to work from the inside, and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better."

"Yeah? That's more like Martha Jones."

"I learned from the best." Martha remarked, smirking.

"Well."

Donna entered the room with Colonel Mace. "Oi, you lot. All your storm troopers and your sonics. You're rubbish. Should've come with me."

"Why, where have you been?"

"Personnel. That's where the weird stuff's happening, in the paperwork. Because I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way round an office blindfold, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file."

"Why, what's inside it? Or what's not inside it?" The Doctor asked.

"Sick days. There aren't any. Hundreds of people working here and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip, nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill."

"That can't be right." Mace said, shocked.

"You've been checking out the building. Should've been checking out the workforce."

"I can see why he likes you." Martha said.

"Mmm hmm." Donna said.

"You are good."

"Super temp." Donna said. Mimicking typing on a computer with her hands.

"Doctor Jones, set up a medical post. Start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through." Colonel Mace ordered Martha.

"Come on, Donna and Susan. Give me a hand."

Jack let go of my arms and I walked off following Martha and Donna.

* * *

A/N: A note on reviews:

My Dear Frodo: (Love the name) Thanks! and I update on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays!


	13. The Sontaran Stratagem- Part 3

The Sontaran Stratagem- Part 3

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

Inside the personnel office Donna asked, "Do you think I should warn my mum about the ATMOS in her car?"

"Better safe then sorry."

"I'll give her a call."

"Donna. Do they know where you are? Your family. I mean, that you're travelling with the Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Not really. Although my granddad sort of waved us off. I didn't have time to explain."

"You just left him behind?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't tell my family. I kept it all so secret, and it almost destroyed them."

"In what way?" I looked away from their conversation and stared at the wall.

"They ended up imprisoned. They were tortured. My Mum, my Dad, my sister… Susan…." Donna gasped. "It wasn't the Doctor's fault, but you need to be careful. Because you know the Doctor. He's wonderful, he's brilliant, but he's like fire. Stand too close and people get burnt. By the way," Martha whispered changed the subject quickly. "What's up with Susan. She seems… distant."

Even though Martha and Donna were whispering I could still hear them. I always had good hearing. It helped me well during my time at the United Nations. "She seems to think everything is her fault. The Doctor told me what happened, by the way. Then Pompeii happened-"

"What?!" Martha said, astonished. "What does Pompeii have to do with anything?"

"Aliens." Donna said. "The Doctor had to make a choice. A horrible choice that we all made with him. It was either destroy Pompeii or the world."

Martha put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God."

I spoke up. "Dr. Jones, shouldn't we look at the worker's now? I said in a cold voice.

Both Donna and Martha gave shot startling looks at each other. Martha nodded, getting on her white coat and called in the first worker.

* * *

Donna left a while after and in between the workers was an awkward silence between Martha and me. Then the next worker came in.

"And your name's Trepper, yeah? Is that Polish? Listen, we're not checking passports. It's not about that. But did you come across from Poland just to work?"

"I came to do my job."

"Okay. I need to listen to your heartbeat. This might be a bit cold. Lift." Black-faced, no blinking Trepper lifts his shirt to reveal a hairless chest. I heard a very fast heartbeat from across the room. I winced, knowing that it wasn't normal.

"Are you on any medication?"

"I'm here to work."

"How many hours a day do you work?"

"Twenty four." Martha glances back at me.

"You work twenty four hours a day? Down." Martha said as the worker got up to leave. "Mister Trepper, have you ever had any form of hypnosis?"

"I'm here to work."

"Okay. Er, if you could just wait here." Martha said she walked calmly over to me and gestured to the door. I nodded and we walked out. "What the hell? Twenty four hours? Impossible!"

Just then the two guards that I remembered from the t.v. show approached and said "Doctor Jones."

"Not now, I'm busy."

"Just one question. Do you have security clearance level one?" Guard one said.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"I'm way above clearance one." I remarked.

"Colonel Mace wants to see you." Guard two told Martha.

"Oh good, because I want to see him. Where is he?"

"Come with us" Guard two said. Martha and I looked at eachother then started to follow them.

Soon we got to the basement. I had made my decision to stay with Martha. "What's he doing down here?" Martha asked.

"He asked to see you." Guard two said.

"Why? Has he found something?" Martha and I entered the clone laboratory. We look at each other as Martha realises something is wrong and tries to escape, but guard one and two is force us back in. I screamed once before I became unconscious.

* * *

I awoke laying on a trolley next to Martha. We both have a device fitted around our head which is fastened to the trolley by the bath.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" One of the Sontaran entered the room. "Okay. So, listen. You're not the first aliens I've met. Just tell me who you are."

"Commander Skorr of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet. Known as Skorr the Bloodbringer."

"What have you done to those two?"

"Simple hypnotic control, as with the factory drones. But with you two, we need something more complex."

A hand rises from the green liquid. "What is that?" Martha asked.

"Soon, that will be you"

Martha looked over at me with a horrified expression on her face. I gave a brief smile. Martha started to struggle.

"It is inadvisable to struggle. The female has a weak thorax."

"But what are you doing?"

"Completing mental transfer. The clone needs full memory access." The Sontaran and I said at the same time. The alien looked at me for a second then went back to what he was doing.

"Clone?" A second Martha rises from the green liquid. "You can't." The clone pulls off its umbilical cord. "That's not."

"Martha, it'll be fine!" I called.

"You will sleep, girl. Sleep, and keep the memories alive. Memories we can use in battle." Martha fell asleep.

Skorr switches off Martha's headset. "Ready and waiting to advance the great Sontaran cause, sir." Clone Martha said.

"Then go to work. I have one more to go." The alien said to me. I widened my eyes. I began to struggle. They couldn't get my mind. They couldn't. I knew too much. Then a hand shot up from the still full tub. I fell unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

beulah2013: She might... or she might not... My lips are sealed.


	14. The Poison Sky- Part 1

The Poison Sky- Part 1

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

I opened my eyes. Okay. Weird. My eyes were already open. I try to see where I am. I'm in the control room of the mobile UNIT. I'm standing next to Martha, but then I realized I'm walking next to Martha to a computer. But I didn't tell myself to walk. My mind is in the body of the clone! Hopefully The Doctor figures it out and notices. It's weird having my body moving and me not telling it to. Then I notice Martha's clone entering her security password clearance to the computer. She goes right to the NATO Defense System.

"Trap One. Received. Over." Colonel Mace voice emitted from the walkie talkie.

"Sir. Message from the Doctor. He says Code Red Sontaran."

"All troops. Code Red Sontaran. Code Red Sontaran." Mace said.

Soon The Doctor and Jack came and we walked outside to where the Tardis used to be.

"But where's the Tardis?" Martha asked.

"Taste that, in the air. Yuck. That sort of metal tang. Teleport exchange. It's the Sontarans. They've taken it. I'm stuck on Earth like, like an ordinary person. Like a human. How rubbish is that? Sorry, no offence, but come on." The Doctor said.

"So what do we do?"

"Well, I mean, it's shielded. They could never detect it."

"What?"

"I'm just wondering, have you phoned your family and Tom? What about you, Susan. Haven't you phoned Sarah Jane?"

"No. What for?" Martha asked. My head shook no.

"The gas. Tell them to stay inside." Jack said. The Doctor and Jack shared a look. I sighed in relief. They knew something was wrong.

"Course I will, yeah but, what about Donna? I mean, where's she?"

"Oh, she's gone home. She's not like you. She's not a soldier. Right. So. Avanti." The Doctor said. I concentrated so hard on my memories not getting to the Sontarans. Who knew what they would do with them.

Once we were back in the mobile HQ The Doctor said, "Change of plan."

"Good to have you fighting alongside us, Doctor." Mace said.

"I'm not fighting. I'm not-fighting, as in not hyphen fighting, got it? Now, does anyone know what this gas is yet?"

"We're working on it." Martha said.

"It's harmful, but not lethal until it reaches eighty percent density. We're having the first reports of deaths from the centre of Tokyo City." A man said.

"And who are you?" The clone me asked. The Doctor and Jack's eyes narrowed. They knew I would never ask a question like that. Now they definitely knew something was wrong.

"Captain Marion Price, sir, Ma'am." He saluted.

"Oh, put your hand down. Don't salute." The Doctor said.

"Jodrell Bank's traced a signal, Doctor, coming from five thousand miles above the Earth. We're guessing that's what triggered the cars." Mace said.

The Doctor stared at me and said, "The Sontaran ship."

"NATO has gone to Defcon One. We're preparing a strike." Mace said.

"You can't do that. Nuclear missiles won't even scratch the surface. Let me talk to the Sontarans."

"You're not authorised to speak on behalf of the Earth." Mace argued. I wanted to shake my head. Arguing with The Doctor was not a good idea.

"I've got that authority. I earned that a long time ago." The Doctor sticks his sonic screwdriver into the communications system. "Calling the Sontaran Command Ship. Under Jurisdiction Two of the Intergalactic Rules of Engagement. This is The Doctor." A view of the Sontaran Ship came up on the screen.

"Doctor, Breathing your last?" The Sontaran said.

"My God, they're like trolls." Mace commented.

The Doctor sighed. "Yeah, loving the diplomacy, thanks. So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?"

StaaL said, "How dare you!"

"Oh, that's diplomacy?"

"Doctor, you impugn my honour." The Sontaran said.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't say belittle, because then I'd have a field day. But poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward and you know it."

"Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky And yet you're sitting up above watching it die. Where's the fight in that? Where's the honour? Or are you lot planning something else, because this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?"

"A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces" Stal said.

"Ah, the war's not going so well, then. Losing, are we?" The Doctor retorted.

"Such a suggestion is impossible."

"What war?" Mace asked.

"The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans. It's been raging, far out in the stars, for fifty thousand years. Fifty thousand years of bloodshed, and for what?"

"For victory. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha."

The Doctor sighed, "Give me a break." The Doctor changes channels with the screwdriver, to a cartoon.

"Doctor. I would seriously recommend that this dialogue is handled by official Earth representation." Mace said.

The Doctor changed the screen back to the Sontarans.

"Finished?"

"You will not be so quick to ridicule when you'll see our prize. Behold. We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a Tardis."

"Well, as prizes go, that's noble. As they say in Latin, Donna nobis pacem. Did you never wonder about its design? It's a phone box. It contains a phone. A telephonic device for communication. Sort of symbolic. Like, if only we could communicate, you and I.

"All you have communicated is your distress, Doctor."

"Big mistake though, showing it to me. Because I've got remote control."

"Cease transmission!" Stal yelled.

"Ah, well." The Doctor said as the screen went blank.

"That achieved nothing." Colonel Mace scolded The Doctor.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." I smiled to myself in my thoughts.

The Doctor reads Martha's clone clipboard. "There's carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides, but ten percent unidentified. Some sort of artificial heavy element we can't trace. You ever seen anything like it?" Martha said.

"It must be something the Sontarans invented. This isn't just poison. They need this gas for something else. What could that be?"

"Launch grid online and active." Captain Price said.

"Positions, ladies and gentlemen, Defcon One initiatives in progress." Mace ordered.

"What? I told you not to launch" The Doctor said.

"The gas is at sixty percent density. Eighty percent and people start dying, Doctor. We've got no choice."

"Launching in sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven, fifty six. Worldwide nuclear grid now coordinating. Fifty four, fifty three."

"You're making a mistake, Colonel. For once, I hope the Sontarans are ahead of you." The Doctor said.

"North America, online. United Kingdom, online. France, online. India, online. Pakistan, online. China, online. North Korea, online. All systems locked and coordinated. Launching in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five." Price said.

"God save us." Mace muttered.

"Four, three, two, one." Martha activates her phone hack. Launch yes/no? She presses No. "Zero."

Nothing happens. The world map goes blank.

"What is it? What happened? Did we launch? Well, did we?"

"Negative, sir. The launch codes have been wiped, sir. It must be the Sontarans."

"Can we override it?"

"Trying it now, sir."

"Missiles wouldn't even dent that ship, so why are the Sontarans so keen to stop you? Any ideas?"

"How should I know?" Martha asked. My shoulders shrugged.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

LovelyAmberLight: Possibly...

Beulah2013: I love, and hate, the spoiler thing too. No problem, I wasn't going to give any thing major away anyway.

petirchorstarlight: Thanks!


	15. The Poison Sky- Part 2

The Poison Sky- Part 2

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

"Enemy within. At arms. Greyhound Forty declaring Absolute emergency." The walkie talkie on Mace says. "Sontarans within factory grounds. East corridor, grid six."

"Absolute emergency. Declaring Code Red. All troops, Code Red." Mace said.

"Get them out of there!" The Doctor said.

"All troops, open fire."

"Guns aren't working. Inform all troops, standard weapons do not work. Tell the Doctor it's that cordolaine signal. He's the only one who can stop them."

"Greyhound Forty, report. Over. Greyhound Forty, report. Greyhound Forty, report."

"He wasn't Greyhound Forty. His name was Ross. Now listen to me, and get them out of there!" The Doctor yelled.

"Trap One to all stations. Retreat. Order imperative. Immediate retreat."

"They've taken the factory."

"Why? They don't need it. Why attack now? What are they up to? Times like this, I could do with the Brigadier. No offence."

"None taken. Sir Alistair's a fine man, if not the best. Unfortunately, he's stranded in Peru."

"Launch grid back online." Price said. Martha taps No again and the grid goes blank again.

"They're inside the system, sir. It's coming from within UNIT itself."

"Trace it. Find out where it's coming from, and quickly. Gas levels?"

"Sixty six percent in major population areas, and rising."

* * *

While Colonel Mace and The Doctor talked in his office, Jack came over to me. "So, Susan. How are you? We haven't chatted in a while."

"I'm fine, good. How 'bout you?" My mouth replied. I was starting to get a headache. So far that I could tell they hadn't gotten anything from me but I was starting to get tired. Come on, figure it out and get us to the basement, I scream thoughted at Jack.

"I'm good. Job's good." Jack replied. Jack suddenly held my hand. I felt my body tense then relax really fast.

Then the door to the office opened and The Doctor came out saying, "Lets have a trip outside!"

Outside Colonel Mace said, "Latest firing stock. What do you think, Doctor?"

"Are you my mummy?" The Doctor replied. I laughed within my thoughts but my body didn't. The Doctor narrowed his eyes for a second then made them back to normal. Then I realized what he was realizing. If It had really been me I would have burst out laughing, but I didn't. Ha! I thought.

"If you could concentrate. Bullets with a rad-steel coating. No copper surface. Should overcome the cordolaine signal."

"But the Sontarans have got lasers. You can't even see in this fog. The night vision doesn't work."

"Thank you, Doctor. Thank you for your lack of faith. But this time, I'm not listening." Mace removes his gas mask. "Attention, all troops. The Sontarans might think of us as primitive, as does every passing species with an axe to grind. They make a mockery of our weapons, our soldiers, our ideals. But no more. From this point on, it stops. From this point on, the people of Earth fight back, and we show them. We show the warriors of Sontar what the human race can do. Trap One to Hawk Major. Go, go, go." There is a sudden massive downdraft, blowing the gas away.

"It's working. The area's clearing. Engines to maximum."

"It's the Valiant." The Doctor said. Inside I tensed. Outside I remained calm.

"UNIT Carrier Ship Valiant reporting for duty, Doctor. With engines strong enough to clear away the fog." The gas masks were removed.

"Whoa, that's brilliant." The Doctor said.

"Getting a taste for it, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at the ground. "No, not at all. Not me."

"Valiant, fire at will." Six green beams from the Valiant converge to form one that hits the ATMOS factory. Meanwhile, UNIT soldiers use rocket launchers to blast away the loading bay doors. It is the Sontaran's turn to be massacred.

"East and north secure. Doctor?"

"Donna, hold on. I'm coming." The Doctor said, going a different way than Colonel Mace.

"Shouldn't we follow the Colonel?"

The Doctor scans the area with his sonic , you and me and Susan and Jack, Martha Jones. Just like old times."

Martha's clone stops the nuclear strike again.

"Alien technology, this-a way."

Finally we made it to the basement. The corridor lights come on.

"No Sontarans down here. They can't resist a battle. Here we go." The Doctor said. We entered the lab and I see myself laying next to Martha on the trolley. Jack runs over to me and checks for a pulse.

"Oh, Martha, Susan. I'm so sorry. Still alive." The Doctor said as he checked Martha.

Martha's clone and I point a gun at the Doctor and Jack's head.

"Susan!" Jack said.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Wish you carried a gun now?" Martha retorted.

"Not at all." The Doctor said.

"I've been stopping the nuclear launch all this time."

"Doing exactly what I wanted. I needed to stop the missiles, just as much as the Sontarans. I'm not having Earth start an interstellar war. You're a triple agent."

"When did you know?" The words came out of my mouth.

"About you? Oh, right from the start. Reduced iris contraction, slight thinning of the hair follicles on the left temple. And, frankly, you smell. You might as well have worn a T shirt saying clone. Although, maybe not in front of Captain Jack, sorry Jack. You remember him and what we went through, don't you? Because you've got all her memories. That's why the Sontarans had to protect her, to keep you inside UNIT. Martha Jones and Susan Jane Anderson are keeping you alive. Plus Susan would have laughed at the Mummy reference."

The Doctor and Jack takes the device off Martha's head, and the clone collapses. I collapse next to Martha. He kicks the gun away. I blank out and awake on the trolley.

"It's all right, it's all right, I'm here, I'm here. I've got you, I've got you." The Doctor said to Martha.

"There was this thing, Doctor, this alien, with this head." Martha says. The mobile phone rings.

"Oh! Blimey, I'm busy. Got it?" The Doctor says into it.

I sat up. Jack ran over to me after picking up both the guns that the clone us carried. "Susan." Jack said into my hair, hugging me.

I closed my eyes. "I could see everything." I whispered. "But I couldn't move. It was like someone else controlling me."

"Shh." Jack said. "You're safe now."

Then Martha said, "Oh my God, that's me!"

That's when I noticed my clone next to Martha's on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

petrichorstarlight: Yes, her mind is also stronger than regular human minds because of her connection to the Tardis.


	16. The Poison Sky- Part 3

The Poison Sky- Part 3

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

The Doctor put his coat around Martha and Jack followed suit and put his World War Two coat around me.

Martha and I walk slowly over to our clones. Martha puts her hand out, "Don't touch me." Martha's clone slapps Martha's hand away.

"It's not my fault. The Sontarans created you, but you had all my memories."

"You've got a brother, sister, mother and father."

"You've just got two parents and a best friend." My clone said. I nodded and closed my eyes for a second.

"If you don't help me, they're going to die." Martha said.

"You love them."

"Yes. Remember that?" Martha said.

I nodded and said "Yes." even though they were in a different universe. She didn't need to know that.

"The gas. Tell us about the gas."

"He's the enemy." Both clones said

"Then tell me." I said.

"Tell me. It's not just poison, what's it for? Martha, Susan, please."

"Caesofine concentrate. It's one part of Bosteen, two parts Probic five." Susan said.

"Clonefeed. It's clonefeed!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What's clonefeed?" Martha asked.

"Like amniotic fluid for Sontarans. That's why they're not invading. They're converting the atmosphere, changing the planet into a clone world. Earth becomes a great big hatchery. Because the Sontarans are clones, that's how they reproduce. Give them a planet this big, they'll create billions of new soldiers. The gas isn't poison, it's food."

"My heart. It's getting slower." Martha's clone said. Susan agreed.

"There's nothing I can do."

"In your mind, you've got so many plans. There's so much that you want to do."

"And I will. Never do tomorrow what you can do today, my mum says, because-"

"Because you never know how long you've got. Martha Jones. All that life." The clone dies. Martha takes back her engagement ring.

"Be careful Susan." My clone said. Then she died as well. I leaned into Jack and he put his arms around me.

"Now!" The Doctor yells into Martha's cell. The Doctor zaps the teleport with his sonic screwdriver, and Donna disappears from the spaceship just in time.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Donna hugs The Doctor.

"Hold on, hold on. Get off me, get off me. Got to bring the Tardis down." The Tardis returns to the alleyway.

"Right, now. Martha, Jack, Susan, you coming?" The Doctor asked.

"What about this nuclear launch thing?" Martha asked.

"Just keep pressing N. We want to keep those missiles on the ground."

"There's two of them."

"Yeah, long story. Here we go. The old team, back together. Well, the new team." Donna, Martha, Jack and I join the Doctor in the teleport.

"We're not going back on that ship!" Donna says.

"No, no, no. No. I needed to get the teleport working so that we could get to-" We disapear and reappear in the academy. "Here. The Rattigan Academy, owned by-"

Rattigan points his gun at them. "Don't tell anyone what I did. It wasn't my fault, the Sontarans lied to me, they-"

The Doctor takes the gun and throws it away. "If I see one more gun-"

"You know, that coat sort of works." Donna said refuring to The Doctor and Jack's coats on Martha and me.

"I feel like a kid in my dad's clothes."

"But I'm feeling warmer." I put in.

"Eww. Oh well, if you're calling him dad, you're definitely getting over him." Donna said.

The Doctor is building a something. "That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles. They were holding back. Because caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack. Ground to air engagement could spark off the whole thing."

"What, like set fire to the atmosphere?" I asked, even though I knew what it would do.

"Yeah. They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory. Planning a little trip, were we?"

"They promised me a new world."

"You were building equipment, ready to terraform El Mondo Luko so that humans could live there and breathe the air with this. An atmospheric converter."

We all went outside. "That's London. You can't even see it. My family's in there." Donna said.

"If I can get this on the right setting." Doctor said.

"Doctor, hold on. You said the atmosphere would ignite." Martha began.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" The Doctor activates the atmospheric converter, and an energy pulse zooms up into the grungy clouds. A gigantic booming sound happened. The Doctor crosses his fingers as the fireball spreads in the upper atmosphere.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please."

Rattigan sighed "He's a genius."

"Just brilliant!" Martha commented.

"Now we're in trouble." The Doctor said. He picked up the converter and ran into the academy. The Doctor carried the atmospheric converter into the teleport.

"Right. So, Donna, thank you for everything. Martha, you too. Susan, thanks. Jack, keep an eye on them. Oh, so many times. Rattigan, do something clever with your life."

"You're saying goodbye." Donna realized. I slowly moved my position closer to The Doctor.

"Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war. And, well, you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air, so-"

"You're going to ignite them." Jack supplied.

"You'll kill yourself." Donna said.

"Just send that thing up on it's own. I don't know. Put it on a delay."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Donna asked.

"I've got to give them a choice." Before The Doctor could teleport I ran over, kicked The Doctor, grabbed his hand and threw him over my back and away from the teleport. I picked up the device.

"Susan!" Jack cried, running toward me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and teleported. I appeared on the Sontaran Spaceship.

"Who are you?" Stall asked, expecting The Doctor.

"My name is Susan Jane Anderson. General Staal, you know what this is. But there's one more option. You can go. Just leave. Sontaran High Command need never know what happened here."

"Your stratagem would be wise if Sontarans feared death, but we do not. At arms." The Sontarans pointed their guns at me.

"I'll do it, Staal. If it saves the Earth, I'll do it."

"A warrior doesn't talk, he acts." Staal said.

"I am giving you the chance to leave."

"And miss the glory of this moment?"

Another Sontaran said, "All weapons targeting Earth, sir. Firing in twenty."

"I'm warning you!"

"And I salute you. Take aim."

"Shoot me, I'm still going to press this. You'll die, Staal!" I yelled.

"Knowing that you die too."

"Firing in fifteen." Another Sontaran said.

"For the glory of Sontar. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha." Staal kept on repeating it over and over again.

"I'll do it." I yelled.

Stall looked at me. "Then do it!"

I disappeared and reappeared in the academy teleport, shocked. I knew what was going to happen but I still was shocked. I sat down on the edge of the teleport, looking down in my lap, avoiding eye contact. Martha and Donna came over and sat next to me.

Donna slapped my arm but then hugged me. I hugged her back, a blank expression on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack and The Doctor shake hands and Jack vanish using the vortex manipulator. I sighed in my head in annoyance.

* * *

Back in the Tardis we were saying goodbye to Martha. I was sitting on the couch, still wearing Jacks coat, I should give it back to him next time I see him. The Doctor was by the controls and Martha and Donna were by the door. "How were they?" Martha asked Donna.

"Oh, same old stuff. They're fine. So, you going to come with us? We're not exactly short of space." Donna asked hopefully.

"Oh, I have missed all this, but, you know. I'm good here, back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides, someone needs me. Never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own now." The door slams shut on its own and the time rotor activates, throwing everyone around. I grabbed hold of the seat.

"What? What?" The Doctor said.

"Doctor, don't you dare!" Martha cried.

"No, no, no. I didn't touch anything. We're in flight. It's not me!" The Doctor said, amazed.

Donna looked at The Doctor, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. It's out of control!"

"Doctor, just listen to me. You take me home. Take me home right now!" Martha yelled at The Doctor.


	17. The Doctor's Daughter- Part 1

The Doctor's Daughter- Part 1

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

Everyone is hanging on to the console while it span out of control. "What the hell's it doing?" Donna asked.

"The control's not working." The Doctor said, confused. He gets thrown about and gets a look at the jar at the base of the time rotor. "I don't know where we're going, but my old hand's very excited about it."

"I thought that was just some freaky alien thing. You telling me it's yours?" Donna said.

"Well."

"It got cut off. He grew a new one." I supplied.

"You are completely impossible."

"Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely." The Doctor said. There's a bang, and sparks, then stillness and peace. The Doctor runs outside.

I walked outside after everyone else. The tunnel looks like a junkyard in a railway arch at night.

"Why would the Tardis bring us here, then?" The Doctor asked.

Martha sighed. "Oh, I love this bit"

"I thought you wanted to go home." Donna said, looking at Martha, confused.

"I know, but all the same, it's that feeling you get."

"Like you swallowed a hamster?" Donna asked.

Three men run up to us with rifles pointed at us. One said, "Don't move! Stay where you are! Drop your weapons." I raised my hands along with everyone else. I wasn't going to like this adventure at all.

"We're unarmed. Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe."

"Look at their hands. They're clean." A soldier said.

"All right, process them. Him first." The soldier said who appeared to be in charge. Two soldiers take the Doctor.

"Oi, oi! What's wrong with clean hands?" The Doctor asked.

"What's going on?" Martha demanded.

The Doctor is taken to a machine and his right arm is pushed inside it. "Leave him alone!" Donna yells. Something inside grabs The Doctor's arm.

"Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure. Argh!" The Doctor is clearly in pain.

"What are you doing to him?" Donna asked.

"Everyone gets processed." The leader said.

"It's taken a tissue sample. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. And extrapolated it. Some kind of accelerator?" The Doctor is released.

Martha runs over, "Are you all right?" She asked The Doctor. There is a graze on the back of his hand.

"What on earth? That's just-" A pair of glass and metal doors open and a figure steps out from the steam of the brightly lit interior. She is a skinny blonde woman in combat boots and trousers, and a khaki t-shirt.

"Arm yourself." The leader gives the girl a gun.

"Where did she come from?" Martha asked.

"From me."

"From you? How? Who is she?" Donna asked. The woman checks the rifle is ready for use.

"Well, she's, well, she's my daughter." I remembered in this episode back home the real life daughter of the 5th Doctor, played Jenny. Now I call that irony, or fate.

"Hello, Dad." Jenny says.

"You primed to take orders? Ready to fight?"

"Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir. Generation five thousand soldier primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm ready." Jenny takes her place with the leader and the other soldiers at a barricade.

"Did you say daughter?" Donna asked, stunned.

"Mmm. Technically."

"Technically how?"

"Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement and grow. Very quickly, apparently." I said. The Doctor glanced at me and I looked away.

"Something's coming." There are shadows on the tunnel wall. As they come into view, the figures start firing.

"It's the Hath!" A soldier yelled. They return fire.

"Get down!" Jenny yells. The Doctor, Martha, Donna and I take cover next to Martha. The Hath are wearing breathing masks, but I can see they have big fish eyes and very wrinkled necks.

"We have to blow the tunnel. Get the detonator." The leader of the group of soldiers yelled.

"I'm not detonating anything!" The Doctor goes to help a wounded soldier. The Hath breach the barricade and one grabs Martha and the other grabs me. Jenny takes on another hand to hand, then gets the detonator.

"Blow the thing! Blow the thing!"

"Martha! Susan! No. Don't!" Jenny hits the button. A klaxon sounds and everyone runs before the big boom sound brings down the roof and knocks out Martha me and the Hath.

* * *

On the other side of the tunnel blockage, I wake up first, a little disorientated, Martha wakes up next and I hear a bubbling sound. It's an injured Hath.

Martha crawls over to it. "Hold on, I've got you. Is it your arm, yeah?" The Hath bubbles its green breathing liquid.

"Is that a yes? Let me examine it. Keep still. Still, yeah? No move." Martha said using hand signals. The Hath nods.

"Half fish, half human?" Martha looks at me for confirmation. I shrugged. The show didn't really explain what they where in detail. "How am I supposed to know? Is that a shoulder? Feels like a shoulder. I think it's dislocated." More armed Hath arrive. I put my hands up.

"I'm trying to help him. I am a doctor and he is my patient, and I'm not leaving him. Now, this is going to hurt. One, two, three." Martha puts the shoulder back into its place. The Hath cock their weapons, then the injured one intervenes, bubbling the explanation. Everyone relaxes again.

"Now, then. I'm Doctor Martha Jones and this is Susan Jane Anderson. Who the hell are you?" Martha asked. The Hath motion for us to follow. "You want us to follow?" Martha asked.

"I think so." I said.

"Do you know what happens?" Martha asked me.

I shook my head and said, "Spoilers." In a sad voice. Martha nodded in understanding and we follow the Hath to their camp. It takes about five to ten minutes.

* * *

The Hath take us to a room that looked like it was their base, there camp, HQ. It had beds, reproduction machines with new Hath appearing every few seconds, computers. The lighting is blue.

The Hath bring us to a holographic map of the tunnels and chambers. "Right." Martha said, looking at the map, confused. "So we are here?" Martha pointed to someplace on the map.

Suddenly the layout of the map changes, due to The Doctor's sonic, and more tunnels and chambers appear. "Hold on, look." Martha said. "That's a new map. There's a different set of tunnels!"

The Hath start to celebrate something. Martha turned to me. "What did I do?"

"Not you. The Doctor." I replied. The Hath congratulate us and start arming themselves.

"I think we may have started a war." Martha said, shocked.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine." I said, holding her hand. And I would make sure that it would.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

copperdragon 2: Possibly...

Miss Private Daniel Jackson: Thanks!


	18. The Doctor's Daughter- Part 2

The Doctor's Daughter- Part 2

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

After a while of standing around I heard Martha's cell go off. "Martha! You're cell!"

She takes it out of her pocket quickly and says into it, "Doctor?...Yeah, I'm fine…. She's standing right next to me…. We're in the Hath camp. I'm okay but something's going on. The Hath are all marching off to someplace that's appeared in on this map thing…. What do you want Susan and me to do?... But-...Doctor? Doctor?" Martha groans and says to me, "The batteries dead."

* * *

One Hath has stayed behind to watch us. Martha walked up to the Hath and said, "I need to charge it up. I need power." Martha turned her head towards me and asked, "Do you have your cell?"

I shook my head and replied, "Yeah but it's out of batteries."

"Damn." Martha turned back to the Hath. "I need power." She repeated. "Do you understand me?" The Hath rotates the map into three dimensions. The circular Temple now has a pointed roof and goes down a very long way. "There's even more? In 3D. Oh, you're a clever Hath. So this is where everybody's headed? But look, those tunnels sort of zig-zag. If I went up and over the surface in a straight line, I'd get there first."

The Hath responded by bubbling.

"Why not?" I asked.

The Hath brings up a graph. "Are these readings for the surface? Well, it doesn't look too bad. Nitrogen and oxygen about eighty twenty. That's fine. Ozone levels are high, and some big radiation spikes. But as long as we're not out there too long."

Buble.

"We have to find our friends!" Martha said. We ran to the door.

Buble.

"Come on then!" I said as we ran out of the camp.

* * *

Finally we arrived at the at a brick built set of stairs up to a hatchway on the roof. "You can stay down here and live your whole life in the shadows, or come with us and stand in the open air. Feel the wind on your face. What's it going to be? It's up to you. But nothing's going to stop us."

Martha climbs up and opens up the hatch. She pulls herself up then reaches down a hand to help me up. "You know, I'm getting Déjá Vu from when we were in the tunnels underneath Manhattan."

Martha helped me up and said, "Hopefully there are no Daleks this time." I looked around and saw that the planet was cold, dark and windswept which was lit by the reflected light of three moons. The Hath follows us. "I knew you couldn't resist it!" Martha told the Hath.

Buble.

"Er, language. Come on. We have to move." Martha says. We start moving. I hug my jacket closer to keep myself from feeling the wind.

The ground is rough and I keep on stumbling. Come on. I thought.

Apparently Martha was thinking the same thing. "It can't be much further." Suddenly she falls down a slope and lands with a splash in a bog.

"Martha!" I yelled. The Hath and I came down the the bog.

"Help me! I'm sinking. I'm sinking. Help me, Peck. Help me! Help me, Susan! I'm sinking! I'm sinking!"

Hath Peck cannot reach Martha's hand, so he jumps in beside her and pushes her to solid ground before sinking below the porridge-like surface himself. I ran over to Martha and hugged her.

"Oh no! No!" Martha said, trembling.

"Let's keep going." I told her. Martha nodded her head and I helped her stand up.

* * *

We made our way back into the compound through a side door. We ran along the inside of a spaceship till we saw The Doctor, Donna and Jenny.

"Doctor!" Martha and I yell, almost in sync.

"Martha, Susan! Oh, I should have known you two wouldn't stay away from the excitement." The Doctor said as he hugged us.

"Hey Jenny." I said to the blond girl standing awkwardly in the back.

"Hey."

"Donna." Martha said.

"Oh, the two of you are filthy. What happened?"

"We, er, took the surface route." Martha said.

"Positions!" A commanding voice yelled out.

The Doctor sighed. "That's the General. We haven't got much time."

"We don't even know what we're looking for." Donna said.

"Is it just me or can you smell flowers?" I asked, giving them my last hint.

"Maintain defensive positions!"

"Yes. Bougainvillea. I say we follow our nose."

"Squads seven to ten, advance. With me!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry I was a bit late, I've been really busy lately. :(

Some notes on reviews:

Miss Private Daniel Jackson- Thanks again! I will!


	19. The Doctor's Daughter- Part 3

The Doctor's Daughter- Part 3

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

We entered a room with gardens. "Oh, yes. Yes. Isn't this brilliant?" We walk up to a glowing globe on a pedestal with wires running to it. There is a control panel and screen nearby.

I positioned myself so that I could push Jenny and The Doctor out of the General's way when the time came. I hated it when Jenny died, well she lived but The Doctor thought she was dead but now I had the chance to change that.

"Is that the Source?" Donna asked.

Jenny sighed. "It's beautiful."

"What is it?" Martha asked.

"Terraforming. It's a third generation terraforming device." I told the group.

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" Donna asked. I laughed.

"Because that's what it does. All this, only bigger. Much bigger. It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally-" The Doctor stops mid-sentence as The Hath and the soldiers run in from opposite sides.

"Stop! Hold your fire!" The Doctor said, spreading both arms out as if to halt both sides.

"What is this, some kind of trap?" The General

"You said you wanted this war over."

"I want this war won."

The Doctor sighed. "You can't win. No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers, getting more distorted the more it's passed on. This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator.

"It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you. It's not for killing, it's bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight. No more fighting, no more killing."

The Doctor takes the globe. "I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over." He throws the globe onto the floor, where it smashes and releases gas and energy. Everyone watches it slowly rise up, then they start to put down their weapons.

All except the general. I got ready.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked, awed by the process.

"The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process." The Doctor explained.

"What does that mean?"

"It means a new world."

"No!" Jenny yelled, seeing the General point the gun at The Doctor. I pushed Jenny and The Doctor out of the way, just in time, the bullet going into my back left shoulder, so close to the heart. I cried out in pain. The Doctor and Jenny lay me on the ground but I barely notice.

"Susan? Susan. Talk to me, Susan!" The Doctor says frantically. Martha comes over and checks my wound.

"Is she going to be all right?" Donna asked.

"If we go right now. If we wait-" Martha stops.

"Jack." I whispered as The Doctor picked me up. I didn't know if he heard me or not but he nodded so he had.

"This war is over." The Doctor said, angrily as soldiers take the gun from the generals hands and make him kneel. Then The Doctor takes off at a run to the Tardis with Jenny, Donna, and Martha behind him. I drifted in and out of consciousness. One bullet. I thought. I've survived worse. How bad can one bullet be? I blanked out.

* * *

I regained consciousness again and found myself laid on the floor of the Tardis with someone holding my right hand. "We're going to Cardiff." That was The Doctor's voice.

The Tardis took off and landed a couple seconds later. "Tell Jack to go to the Med-bay once he gets in." The Doctor said. He picked me up and went off at a run.

* * *

I felt someone squeezed my hand. I slowly came out of it. "Susan?" I knew that voice. Jack.

"Jack?" I whispered, still not opening my eyes.

Jack sighed with relief. "Susan…. One question."

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Why are you still wearing my coat?"

My eyes snapped open. He was right. I rolled my head over to look at Jack and said, "Uh…."

"Oh by the way, The Doctor's pretty pissed at you." Jack said. "You can't keep on pulling these stunts. Almost dying and-"

"But I didn't." I argued. "Plus if you had the chance to save someone that you liked would you have taken it?"

"That's not-"

"See." I said. "Where's everyone?"

"Martha went home. Jenny went back to the planet to help get the people back on their feet. Donna's visiting her parents. The Doctor's avoiding you."

"Tariffic." I muttered.

"Why don't you stay with me for a bit? You can call The Doctor when you feel rested and better." Jack asked.

I thought about it. "Will I get to meet the Torchwood team… Is Gwen on it yet?"

"N-No not yet. We are currently testing some sort of resurrecting glove. Want to come?"

I hesitated. I knew this episode. "Yes." I decided. "Yes I would like to see Torchwood."

* * *

A/N: TORCHWOOD CROSSOVER IS NEXT! FINALLY! :)

Some notes on reviews:

copperdragon 2: Thanks! Oh, the Library will be one gigantic spoiler party! I'm looking forward to posting it. :)


	20. Everything Changes- Part 1

Everything Changes- Part 1

I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

Jack and I walked side by side to Torchwood Three. I was more nervous than normal. I was meeting Jack's team. And I knew what was going to happen to most of them. "Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack said, looking at me.

"Have you told your team about me?" I asked, picking my fingernails.

Jack stopped walking and pulled me over to a bench and we sat down. "Of course I have. You're my Susan." Then his eyes widened. "Your nervous!"

"Of course I am. Jack. I know the futures of everyone on your team! I don't know if I can… please don't tell them." I said on the verge of tears.

Jack cupped my chin with his hands and turned my face so I stared at him, "Susan. Listen, none of this is your fault."

"But I could have prevented it." I whispered.

"Yes, and you got hurt." Jack argued back.

I sighed at moved in and hugged him. "It's just so hard." I mumbled into Jack's chest, silently crying.

"I know." Jack said, rubbing my back in a circular motion. "Shh. It's going to be okay."

* * *

After a few minutes we got up again and started walking to the entrance of Torchwood Three.

Jack held the door open to a small tourist shop down by the water. I drew a sharp breath once I saw Ianto. Jack glanced at me and grabbed my hand. "Hey Ianto." Jack said.

Ianto looked up from the computer. "Hey Boss. How- Susan?"

"What?" I asked, stunned for the man to know me already. I was starting to sound like The Doctor, oh no.

Jack smiled, squeezed my hand and said, "I told you I told them about you."

"Susan? The Susan? Jack's Susan?" Ianto said, shock written across his face.

I smiled. "Hello."

A huge grin formed after the initial shock wore off. "Well then, go on in."

I gave a brief smile and said, "Thanks." Jack and I walked into the elevator which took us down into the Hub.

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat of a big black modified Range Rover Vogue, driving to a crime scene. A body had been reported in an alleyway with a stab wound to the back. I was the only one who knew Susie did it. I stayed away from her as much as possible.

We pull up to the crime scene and we get out. Jack and I walk side by side, letting the others follow us. I heard someone ask "Who's Torchwood?" I knew that was Gwen.

"Special ops or something. Is that hot?" Gwen's friend asked, meaning the coffee.

"Er, yeah. Have it. But they're not allowed in there." Gwen was still speaking but I concentrated on what Jack was saying instead.

"There you go. I can taste it. Oestrogen. Definitely oestrogen. You take the Pill, flush it away. It enters the water cycle, feminises the fish." Suzie takes the metal gauntlet from a black, metal case and puts it on her right hand. "Goes all the way up into the sky, then falls all the way back down on to me. Contraceptives in the rain. Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again. How's it going?"

"Again?" I asked, offended.

Jack winced. "Later."

"Nothing yet. It's got to connect. I've just got to feel it." Suzie responded, ignoring my interruption.

Owen was not happy at all. He was bouncing up and down from the cold holding a camera. "Hurry up and feel it. I'm freezing my arse off here."

"I can't just flick a switch. It's more like access. It grants me access." Suzie argued.

I leaned into Jack to warm up. Jack glanced back at me and I tilted my head a bit to the left. He looked back at the body.

"Whatever that means." Owen said, still fed up that we had to go out here in the rain.

"It's like. Oh, oh, oh." The palm of the gauntlet Suzie is wearing is glowing blue.

"Positions." Jack said. Then he grabbed my hand and said, "Stay by me. This won't be pretty."

"I know." I whispered. Jack glanced at me then back to his team.

"If I get punched again, I'm punching him right back." Owen said, still complaining.

"Just concentrate. Suzie." Jack said, ignoring Owen. Suzie kneels behind the dead man and cradles his head in the gauntlet. The crime scene lights grow brighter, the rain stops, then the dead man wakes up.

"There was. What was. I was, I was. Oh, my God. I was going home." The unknown person said.

"Listen to me. We've only got two minutes so it's important that you listen, okay?" Tosh said, hurriedly.

"Who are you?"

"Trust me. You're dead."

"How am I dead?"

"You were stabbed." Owen supplied, not helping things at all.

"I'm not dead. I can see you."

"We've brought you back, but we haven't got long. I'm sorry, but you've got to concentrate. Who did this to you? What did you see?" Tosh said.

"Why am I dead?"

"Who attacked you?" Tosh asked.

"I don't want to be dead."

"Sixty seconds." Suzie warned us.

"You've got to think. Just focus on me. What was the last thing you saw?"

"I didn't see. I don't know."

"Who killed you? Did you see them?"

"I don't know. There was something behind me."

"Police said one stab wound in the back." Owin added.

"So you didn't see anything." Tosh asked gently.

"No. What happens now?"

"Thirty seconds." Suzie counted.

"But he didn't see anyone." Tosh said to the group.

"Don't waste it." Suzie commanded.

"What else do I say?"

"What's your name?" I asked. Everyone looked at me stunned, not expecting me to say anything.

"John. John Tucker."

"Okay, John. Not long now." Jack said.

"Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. Tell me, what was it like when you died? What did you see? John, tell me what you saw."

"Ten seconds." Suzie said, not helping the mood.

"Nothing. I saw nothing. Oh, my God. There's nothing." And John died, again.

"Shit. I said it was stupid, telling him he was dead." Owen said, angrily.

"Well, you try it." Tosh shot back.

"Trust me, like that's gonna work." Owen argued back.

"Told the last corpse he was injured, he wasted the whole two minutes screaming for an ambulance. Maybe there's no right way of doing it." Jack said, squeezing my hand, noticing I was shivering.

Jack and I looked up at a very bewildered Gwen Cooper. "What do you think?" We both shouted up to her in unison. Her head disappears from sight as she runs away.

* * *

Everyone got back to The Hub in an annoyed and grim mood. "Everyone has the rest of the night off." Jack announced. "Go home."

Jack lead me into his office and closed the door. Then he turned up the room temperature to at least 28*C. He took off my coat and hung it up while I went over to the coffee machine and started filling up two cups.

Jack took me by the hand and lead me over to the couch and we sat down and leaned back, holding eachother. After a while Jack spoke. "Who was that cop? The one that listened in?"

"Gwen." I rested my head on Jack's shoulder. "Gwen Cooper."

"She's that girl you mentioned earlier." Jack noted.

"Yeah."

"And she's important."

"More important than you know." I responded, thinking about _Miracle Day_ and _Children of the Earth_. We were silent after that. Just holding eachother on the couch.

And that's where Ianto found us the next morning, asleep and holding each other as if someone would take either of us away.


	21. Everything Changes- Part 2

Everything Changes- Part 2

I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

The alarms blaring Jack and I ran out of the office. "What's going on?" Jack yelled to his team. Jack and I decided that we would have the day off, but still be in the vicinity to keep an eye on things. We were in the middle of watching a Harry Potter marathon. I told Jack that we would have to go into the future to see the rest because they only had up to Goblet of Fire, but he didn't care. We got halfway through The Prisoner of Azkaban when the alarms went off.

"A Weevil Sir, Ma'am!" Owen shouted.

"Pinpoint its exact location! Let's move out!"

* * *

We arrived at the hospital where Owen said the Weevil was and ran up to a sealed off floor. We could hear a conversation from the end of a hall.

"Okay, if you could answer. This is official business. You all right? That's good. That's a good mask sort of thing. Look, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I think we can stop this now, okay? It's all very well playing silly buggers, but I'm busy, all right? Now, I'm looking for a man in a big grey coat. I said we can stop being silly."

I heard the creature growl. "Gwen." I said to Jack. He nodded. Suddenly someone else spoke.

"Ah, there you are, I did ask when I saw Doctor Mahib, because I thought it was him who said about the police, but he said no. Then I said about the chemicals but he said don't be stupid, what chemicals? So I don't know, could be anything. Who've you got with you there then? So much for sealing it off. Oh, there's a face. Nice one. Hey, I tell you mate, you should try plastic surgery. Not on the NHS, mind. You all right?"

"Yeah." Gwen responded.

"Bloody hell, that is brilliant. That's like, er, Hellraiser. That's first class, that is. Look at that. It's just like real teeth." Suddenly we heard a man scream. The rest of the team handles the Weevil while Jack and I rush Gwen back down the hall.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Jack and I yell at Gwen. She runs off. The other three, Owen, Tosh and Ianto spray stuff on the creature. Suzie had stayed back to watch an experiment that she was doing.

"On the floor!" Owner shouts. I rush to help them bag the weevil and run to the car.

"Watch out, watch out, WATCH OUT!" I shouted as Ianto nearly runs Gwen over. Owen and Jack were in the back as they struggled to drug the weevil. Tosh was typing furiously on a computer that was on the back of the drivers seat.

I looked behind us and warned Ianto, "Gwen's following us!"

Ianto sidway glanced at me and said, "How do you know her name?"

"Looked her up last night. She's the person who was watching us, in the parking garage, retrieve John Tucker." I lied.

"Try to lose her!" Jack shouted. I watched Jack and Owen struggle some more, then saw the weevil go limp.

* * *

We pull up near the Millennium Center and Ianto pulls away once Tosh, Owen, Jack and I get out. I heard tires screeching and a door slam shut. "You lot! Oi! Torchwood!" We continued to ignore her and walk in front of the Water Tower sculpture.

"Oi! You can't leave that there." A security person yelled at Gwen. Gwen turns around and we stepped into the perception filtered spot. We watch the rest of the conversation take place, interested.

"Police." Gwen said, annoyed that she was being interrupted.

"I can see that, love, and you're still not leaving it there."

When Gwen looks back at us, she gets a confused look on her face. To her it seemed like we vanished into thin air. In her view, we did.

"I'm talking to you. Excuse me! Move your bloody car."

* * *

"Jack." I said once we got into his office. "Have everyone stay later tonight."

"Why?" Jack asked. Then he thought about it. "It has to do with that Gwen Cooper, doesn't it. You asked at some point if she was part of the team. Does she become a member?"

I winced, torn between wanting to tell Jack and knowing that it was against the rules of time travel and my rules about the future. "I can't say." I said in a slow voice. That was enough for Jack. He got the hint.

"Alright." Jack said.

"Have Tosh check the surveillance around the monument. Might see something." Jack walked out to tell them what to do. I walked over to the couch and sat down, realizing something for the first time. I had nothing. Well, I had friends and The Doctor. But what I meant was that I owned nothing. All my clothes came from the Tardis, expt the ones I meet The Doctor in. I had no where to live. I had no money. I was completely dependent on The Doctor and the Tardis.

Jack came in and looked over at me. "What is it, Susan?"

"I've just realized something, Jack." I said softly.

"Realized what?" Jack said back to me, coming over and sitting down next to me.

"I don't have anything."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I mean, I don't have any cloths, any books, any money… I don't even have a home to go to anymore." I started to silent cry.

Jack wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth saying, "Shh. It's alright. Shh."

After a while my tears dried up. I wiped my sleeve across my eyes, clearing the wetness. "Sorry. I almost never cried before-" I stopped, not wanting to say it.

"Before coming here." Jack finished softly.

"Yeah."

Jack suddenly stood up. "You know what? Tomorrow, I will take you on the best shopping spree of all time. Just you and me." Jack looked down at me, smiling. "How 'bout it?"

"As long as I can work off what I owe you, deal." I said, smiling as well. Jack held out his hands. I took them and he pulled me up.

"Do you want to join Torchwood?" Jack asked suddenly.

"What?" I spluttered, surprised. Oh The Doctor would hate this.

"Just part time. Whenever you stop by from traveling with The Doctor." Jack gave a small smile. "I would never deprive you of time traveling with him. You need it."

My smile grew bigger. "Thanks and yes, I will join even though I might not be here all the time. Rarely be here." I corrected.

"But you still get paid." Jack said, grabbing my hand and walking to the door. "A steady income to pay back that shopping spree that is going to take place tomorrow."

I looked up into Jack's handsome face and asked innocently, "Do I get an office? Please tell me I get an office, oh and a desk! A great big desk." I asked hurriedly, standing on my toes, my hands resting on Jack's chest.

Jack just laughed and ushered me out of the room, turning off the lights as the door slid shut.

"Jack, we have a problem." Tosh called Jack over. I followed. "We have a stalker." Tosh pointed her finger to a very cold looking Gwen Cooper, standing outside the monument, pacing back and forth, thinking of a way to get in here.

"Keep a watch on her." Jack told her.

* * *

Some time later, Tosh called us over again. "She's back. And this time she brought pizza. Wow, really?"

"Tell Ianto to let her in. Susan and I will be in my office." We walked up to his office and Jack left the door open. I poked my head around the door, watching Gwen walk into Torchwood for the first time.

She walks out and through a circular entrance with a clogged door partially visible, into a high tech area. The clogged door rolls into place, and a grill shuts behind her as well. There is a hand in a jar of bubbling liquid, a woman welding something, and the base of the Water Tower running through the space. Jack and I walk along an upper catwalk, Jack was here because he didn't want to miss this.

Suzie takes off her welder's helmet. Jack comes down and goes into his office. Gwen walks past Tosh working on 4 computer screens at once. Tosh giggles and Owen laughs. "I can't do this. I'm sorry. I'm rubbish. I give up." Owen said.

"He set me off." Tosh wined.

"Well, that lasted naught point two seconds." Suzie said sarcastically.

"Hmm. She's actually carrying pizza." Owen remarked.

"Owen, don't be rude." I called down to him. "She's our guest." I gave a small smile to her, to reassure her. I didn't think that it helped. She still seemed tense. If I was in her place, I would be too.

Jack coughed. "Come on. She was gonna say here's your pizza, and I was going to say, how much? And she says, oh, whatever, twenty quid, and I say, ooo, I don't have any money. I was working on a punchline. I'd have got there. But it would've been good."

"There's your pizza. I think I'd better go." Gwen said, taking in the surroundings with wide eyes.

"I think we've gone past that stage." Jack said.

"You must've been freezing out there. How long were you walking around? Three hours?" Suzie asked a startled Gwen.

"You could see me?" Gwen asked, shocked.

"And before we go any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name of Torchwood?" Jack asked sternly.

"Er yeah, that'd be me. I'm sorry. I'm a twat." Owen confessed, a bit embarrassed, rubbing his right hand on the back of his head.

"That man at the hospital, that porter, what happened to him? That was real, wasn't it. He was attacked." Gwen asked, which was a fair question.

"He's dead." Jack said curtly.

"Jack." I groaned. "You're scaring her.

"Good. She should be scared." Jack told me.

Gwen stiffened at this. "But there's no one gone missing."

"We took the body, retrospectively changed the work rota, planted a false witness who saw him leaving the hospital, giving him an alibi for the next forty eight hours, so when his body's pulled out of the docks next Tuesday night, he's only been missing for three days." Tosh said.

"He was murdered." Gwen said weekly.

"Yes." Tosh confirmed.

"And you covered it up." Gwen accused.

"That's my job." Tosh argued back.

"And that other man, John Tucker? Last night in the alleyway, I saw you."

"And what did you see?" I asked, softly.

"You revived him."

Jack took over. "No. What did you see?"

"You resuscitated him." Gwen said.

"No. What did you see?" I asked.

"You brought him back to life."

"Yeah." Jack said.

Gwen was now trying to keep her fear not noticeable but was doing a horrible job at it. "Who are you?"

"Torchwood." Jack and I said together.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

Guest: Torchwood is... different than Doctor Who. It still has the alien stuff but it is more aggressive, more gun fights, explosions and more important humanity questions that Doctor Who does not do. It's like Doctor Who is the less serious and fun side and Torchwood is a bit like the dark side of Doctor Who.


	22. Everything Changes- Part 3

Everything Changes- Part 3

I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

**Warnings: Violent death at the end. It's a Torchwood episode, not Doctor Who.**

* * *

"What's Torchwood?"

"This is Torchwood. All around you." Jack explained, not very well.

"And what happens to me? I'm police. Constable Gwen Cooper. You can't do anything."

"Right then, PC Cooper. Do you want to come see?"

"See what?"

"You saw the murder. Come and see the murderer." Jack asked.

"Go with them." Suzie said, pointing at Jack then me.

"What is Torchwood? Who are you? What is this place?" Gwen demanded. A thing with leathery flaps for wings screeches overhead.

"What was that?" Gwen said, clearly startled.

"A Pterodactyl." I called from next to Jack in the other hallway, going to the prison cells.

"Are you coming?" Jack called back to her. Gwen comes walking to us, unsure if what she was doing was safe.

* * *

We were in a hallway with room with glass or similar fronted, with air holes on the right and a wall to my left.

Jack noticed Gwen's scared look. "It's alright, it's safe. It's sedated. It's called a Weevil. Or at least, we call them Weevils. We don't know their real name because they're not too good at communicating. But we've got a couple of hundred of them in the city living in the sewers, feeding off the well, it's the sewers. You can guess."

I cut in. "But every once in a while, one of them goes rogue, comes to the surface, attacks."

"Actually, it's been happening more and more and we have no idea why. But it's alien. Look into its eyes. There you go." Jack puts a small stool behind Gwen and she sits down while still staring at the Weevil. "Take your time. It was born on a different world and it's real."

I slowly walked up to Gwen's side and held her hand. Gwen jumped at the contact but did nothing to push it away. It was a start.

* * *

Back in the Hub, Jack introduced us. "Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper."

"Doctor Owen Harper, thank you." Owen said, shaking Gwen's hand.

"Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Suzie Costello, she's second in command. And this is Ianto Jones. Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time."

"I try my best." Ianto says.

"And this is Susan Jane Anderson, part time. Specializes in negotiations."

"But why are you telling me their names? I'm not supposed to know, am I. This is classified, isn't it?" Gwen asked.

"Way, way beyond classified. Higher than classified, really." I said.

"Then you shouldn't be telling me. What are you gonna do to me?"

"What do you imagine?" Jack asked.

"Well, I've seen too much. Your names and everything, and the Weevil. And you can dump a man in the water and lie about his death."

"Okay. Tosh, finish that calibration tomorrow morning. Owen, first thing, get a hold of Chandler and Bell, cos I think they're lying. Ianto, if he needs back up, then you'd better be on stand by. Suzie, I know it's a pain in the ass, but I need the costing on the glove research. And as for you, you're coming with me. This way." Jack said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"I'm getting tired of following you." Gwen said.

"No, you're not, and you never will. Stand on here. Come on, next to me." Jack said. He didn't noticed when I tensed at his unintentional flirt. Jack, Gwen and I stand on a large square slab of granite in front of the Water Tower.

"Good night!" Tosh yells, picking up her purse and slinging it over her shoulder and heading out.

"Later!" I heard Owen call.

"Now, you came in through the front door. Let's take the scenic route." Jack presses a couple of buttons on his wrist bracer and up we go.

The slab slots into place in the pavement. People are walking by. "But, but they can see the lift. Why aren't they? I mean, we are right out in the open. They can see everything."

"Do they look like they can see us?" I asked her.

"No, but look at us. We couldn't be any more public." Gwen said, trying to wrap her head around this.

"Hello! Hey, you there, hello!" Jack called to a man. The man doesn't take his eyes off his cell phone.

"It's called a perception filter. He can sort of see us, but we don't quite register. Just like something in the corner of your eye. It only works on this exact spot. Step off." Jack steps off and speaks to a lady.

"Hi! Nice night." She looks at him and walks on. I hurriedly caught up to Jack and grabbed his hand, swinging it back and forth as we walked. Gwen had to run to catch up with us.

"Oh. And lo, we are perceived." Jack said.

"How does it work?" Gwen asked, curious.

"No idea. We know how to use it, not how it happens. But if I were to guess, I'd say that there was once a dimensionally transcendental chameleon circuit placed right on this spot which wielded its perception properties to a spatio-temporal rift. But that sounds kind of ridiculous. Invisible lift has got more of a ring to it, don't you think?" Jack said.

"But hold on. If no one can see it when the lift's coming up, there's a bloody big hole in the floor. Don't people fall in?"

"That is so Welsh." Jack commented.

"What is?"

"I show you something fantastic. You find fault." Jack said, leading us into a bar.

* * *

Gwen downs a pint rather rapidly. I ask for white whine and sip it slowly down. "The thing is, I just don't understand."

"I tell you what I don't understand. You're gonna rattle on with that how can this be true, kind of shtick. What's it gonna take for you people?" Jack asked her.

" If you want evidence of aliens, how about that great spaceship hovering over London on Christmas Day? What about the battle of Canary Wharf? A Cyberman in every home?" I said. Jack glanced at me, but didn't question it.

"My boyfriend says it's like a sort of terrorism. Like they put drugs in the water supplies. Psychotropic drugs, causing mass hallucinations and stuff." Gwen said.

"Yeah, well your boyfriend's stupid." Jack said bluntly.

"Oh, you've met him?" Gwen asked. Jack laughs. There is an uneasy pause. "So, you catch aliens?"

"Yep." Jack said.

"And I travel with one, actually." I piped in. Gwen stared at me then went back to Jack's answer.

"You catch aliens for a living."

"Yes, we do."

"You're an alien catcher?"

"Yes, I am." Jack said. I took another big sip of my wine. I hated it when Jack would flirt with other people but from watching the show, I knew that it would not stop any time soon.

"Caught any good aliens?"

"Tons of them."

"That's a hell of a job." Gwen said, laughing.

"Sure is." Jack said, laughing with her.

"This is so weird. And who are you, then?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. This is my girlfriend, Susan Jane Anderson." My heart stopped when he said girlfriend. I looked at the Captain and he just winked.

"I did some research and there's only one Captain Jack Harkness on record. And he disappeared in 1941."

"Well, that couldn't be me, could it? We don't just catch aliens. We scavenge the stuff they leave behind. Find ways of using it. Arming the human race for the future. The twenty first century's when it all changes, and you gotta be ready."

"But who's in charge of you? Is it the government or what?"

"We're separate from the government, outside the police, beyond the United Nations. Cos if one power got hold of this stuff, they could use it for their own purposes." I stole Jack's line.

"But so could you."

"All alien technology stays on the base. No one's allowed to take anything outside." Jack said.

"I have to use the bathroom." I told Jack. He nodded. I put down my glass and went to the bathroom, locked the stall and put my head up against the cold door and closed my eyes. I knew from the beginning having a relationship with a guy who flirts for a living would be difficult. But why does it hurt if he is flirting with someone else?

I sighed and told myself to just forget about it for now until we are not in the middle of an adventure. I turned on the faucet and looked in the mirror and jumped.

A Silent was in the bathroom with me. I kept my eyes on it and said, "I see you. You aren't fooling me. I know that I won't remember this. Tell me. Why do you keep on following me?"

"Silence shall fall." The Silent hissed. "Silence. The everlasting silence."

"I know that." I snapped. "I want to know why tell-"

"Because you are the women who knows everything." I gasped and ran out of the bathroom and right into Jack, who caught me by the arms.

"Whoa, slow down! Why are you running?" My mind was so fuzzy that I couldn't remember why I ran.

"Uhhh." I slurred, the alcohol finally taking possession of my brain. I succeeded in getting myself drunk. Yay! "Oh, shiny metal!" I slurred, seeing a spoon on a nearby table and pointing at it. Okay, maybe not so great. Boy was I drunk.

"Okay, let's get you back to Torchwood." Jack said, leading me out of the bar and hailed a cab.

* * *

I woke up some time later in Jack's office. Jack was typing away on his laptop. I sat up fast and held my head with my hand. "Ow! Ow! OW!" I winced as the pounding in my head grew, my consciousness for standing up fast.

Jack spun around in his chair and came over and sat next to me. "How are you feeling."

"Head hurts." I mumbled, leaning into him.

Jack laughed. "It should. Why did you drink so much?"

"Haven't done so in a long time." I said. After a few moments, "Last time I was in a bar was the best and worst day of my life."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I got captured by the Daleks, meet The Doctor, saved the world and lost my home at the same time." Then I remembered something, I sat up quickly. "Is it dark?"

"What?" Jack asked, confused with the sudden change of content.

"Is it nearly dark?" I repeated. I knew what was coming. Gwen and Suzie's standoff.

Jack glanced at his watch. "Yes, nearly six. You slept through the whole day." I jumped up and started for the door. I swayed for a bit then steadied myself. "Waho! You can't just get up-"

I turned around fast, my head pounding at the sudden jerk movement. "Jack. Gwen's life is in danger. You made her lose her memories and she's walking into danger. Right outside this facility, even."

"Who?" Jack asked, quietly, sensing that it had to do with someone on his team.

I sent him an apologetic look before saying, "Suzie."

Jack and I run to the lift that we used last night to escort Gwen out and rose up. I could hear Suzie's voice getting louder. "If I can get enough practice, then think what the glove could do. If I could get it work all the time, on anything, beyond the two minutes, if it could work permanently, it could resurrect. Resurrection on demand for the whole world, isn't that good? Isn't it, though? Well, that's what I've been working for, all day and all night. The rest of them go swanning about, but I'm working."

We came up in between them, Jack pushes me behind him, so Jack is standing in front of the gun.

"You've got to get inside this stuff. Surrender yourself to it. I did, with the knife and the glove, and that's why the perception filter isn't gonna work on me!" Suzie shoots Jack in the head.

"No!" I yelled, running to Jack and kneeling on the ground. I knew he would come back but I hated it when he died.

"What? Who is he? Where did he and she come from? What have you done?" Gwen asked.

Suzie aims the gun at Gwen. I jumped between Gwen and Suzie, fuming.

"Please don't." Gwen says frantically.

"I can't let you go. Either of you." Suzie said.

"I've been in tougher situations than this." I said. "Some of them offworld. Now hand the gun over." I held out my hand.

"Offworld?" Suzie asked. Yes! I thought. My distraction plan worked.

"Yeah. I'm time traveling traveling with The Doctor. Have you looked him up yet?" I saw a small recognition in her face. "You know, it's because of him TORCHWOOD was founded. And I'm one of his companions. Harm me, expect complete and utter hell. He has many names, The Doctor's just one. Oncoming Storm is another. Another is 'get off this planet'. Even his greatest enemies, the Daleks, fear him. Harm me or Gwen and you got the most dangerous man in the universe after you." I said, my eyes dark.

Suzie looked scared for a moment then it disappeared."I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I've go to. I've got to. I've got to." Gwen started crying, knowing if I died, there would be no one else to save her. Jack slowly stood up behind Suzie. The hole is still in his forehead but it is closing up.

"Put down the gun." Jack said, his tone dark. Suzie turns, and the hole heals up. Gwen gasps. "Suzie, it's over. Now come with me." Suzie looks from Jack to Gwen to me, then puts the gun under her chin and pulls the trigger. Suzie crumples to the ground, blood on the sidewalk.

"I remember. I remember." Gwen says, then breaks down crying and sinks to the ground, hugging her knees.

I turned and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

AriDaughterofZues: Wow, they actually were, though I don't plan on doing that episode.

copperdragon 2: Oh, yeah. Lol.


	23. The Calm Before the Storm

The Calm Before the Storm

I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

Jack found me sometime later sitting on a bench in the same area where The Doctor landed before Utopia. He sat next to me. Both of us were silent for a while, staring at the rising sun.

Jack spoke first. "They showed all that on t.v.?" Jack asked, slightly amazed.

I gave a small laugh. "Yeah, but they left out all the blood. Can't be scaring off the masses." Then I stopped laughing. "It's just… so hard. Knowing… but unable to do anything."

Jack took my right hand and squeezed it. "I can't even start to imagine. But, I will try to understand."

I looked at Jack and whispered, "Thank you."

Jack stood up. "I do believe that I promised you a shopping trip." Jack held out his hands, I took them and he pulled me up, getting a bit off the air, but landed solid. I giggled.

"Yes, I believe you did." I said back. We walked off, our hands still together.

* * *

We came back to Torchwood laughing hysterically, carrying many shopping bags. Ianto was giving us looks like, stop it you're embarrassing me. I believe I saw him slapped his hand to his forehead as we struggled to carry all the bags in.

I hadn't had this much fun in a long time. We dropped them in the store coverup entrance, laughing and clutching our stomachs. "T-that was… his face!" I started laughing again.

Finally Ianto came over and yelled, "Some people are trying to work!"

Our laughter died down. "Yeah, but this is my off day." Jack protested, giving him the cutest puppy dog face he could muster. I giggled.

"Jack, we forgot one thing." I said.

"What?"

"I don't have anywhere to keep all this."

Jack's smile wavered then sprang back up. "Well, let's find one then. Ianto, search for a vacant flat. Near Cardiff. Somewhere nice."

I ran to look over the desk at Ianto's computer, my hair falling in my face. Ianto indeed was looking for a flat. I looked back at Jack, then at Ianto again. A smile grew on my face. "Thank you, thank you!" I screeched. I flung my arms around Jack and kissed him full on the mouth. I pulled back. "Thank you." I repeated, brushing some mist out of my eyes.

"Found one." Ianto said. "I'll send the directions to your phone." A second later Jack's phone dinged.

I took out a package from one of my bags. "We really shouldn't have gone into the future and gotten this cell. People will notice."

"What is it?" Ianto asked, interested.

"The Alpha 5. Apparently the Alpha series replaced the regular iphone series in 2025. Best phone out there, in my opinion." I told him. The phone was very similar to the iphone series but was considerably smaller and was way, way faster, and better. Tried it out in the store, instantly in love. The technology in the future was incredible. "Jack told me about it."

"Ah." Ianto said. "Have fun flat shopping." Ianto walked back behind his desk and started typing on the computer. We took that as the cue to leave.

Jack and I loaded my new things into Jack's car and we drove off to what was going to become my new apartment, um flat. Right, it was called a flat in England. I was slowly adjusting to British life, my American life, without The Doctor, was now a distant memory.

* * *

Jack pulled up to the flat that was going to be my own. "Wow." I said. It was one of those fancy homes. It had red bricks as siding and a expensive looking steel door that looked really good with the red bricks.

"Well, here we are." Jack said.

I stepped out of the car, swinging my purse up on my shoulder and walking toward the house with Jack behind me. I took my sonic pen out of my purse, pointed it at the door and the door unlocked.

"Uh, Susan? Why do you have a sonic pen?" Jack asked.

"One of the people we were trying to stop had one, The Doctor threw it out, I picked it up. Adipose."

"Oh." Jack said, "We had a lot to clean up after that."

"Sorry." I muttered. I walked in and glanced around. I walked around the kitchen, then the living room, then I turned on my heels and ran back to Jack and put my hands on my hips. "How?"

Jack was smiling. "The Doctor."

My mouth opened, then closed again, then opened, then closed. My arms dropped, hanging at my side. "But it's just like my apartment back in New York City in the parallel universe." I whispered.

"Yeah." Jack said. "His idea, my resources. Got it done in less than a day."

"How- oh, when I was sleeping because I drank too much."

"Correct." Jack said, still smiling.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed and hugged Jack.

Jack laughed. "Why don't you thank The Doctor?"

I turned around and saw the Tardis with the door open and The Doctor leaning against it. I ran and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered.

"You're very welcome, Susan Jane Anderson."

"Oi! Spaceman, I helped to!" I heard Donna yell from the Tardis.

I laughed and yelled, "Thank you Donna! I'm sure you kept both of them on track while they worked?"

Donna appeared a few moments later and said, "Yeah, it was tough. I wouldn't let The Doctor touch any of the appliances. Remember what happened with the microwave in the Tardis?"

I burst out laughing. "Yeah, that was so funny!"

Jack looked lost. "What microwave?"

"I'll tell you soon." I said.

"So," The Doctor said, putting both hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels of his shoes. "I was thinking that we should go to a _Library_ next."

I tensed. "What?" I asked, just to be sure that I had heard right.

"A Library! A great big library! A planet full of books!"

"Oh. Yeah, I would love to." I said, putting on a fake smile. I had thought about this for a while and I had a plan. "Jack can you come with us? Please?"

Jack looked between me and The Doctor, both of them trying to figure out why I was acting this way. Finally The Doctor shrugged.

"Yeah, I will." Jack said walking over to me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Allright! Allons-y!" The Doctor said, ushering us all into the Tardis and we took off toward the Library and the mystery of River Song.

* * *

A/N: The time that I update this will change this coming Tuesday from the morning to around 4 or 5 pm EST. I've been very busy lately so If I miss any updates in the future, I'm sorry, Senior year is sucking the life out of me, oh well.

Some notes on reviews:

copperdragon 2: Yeah, she should really start to.


	24. Silence in the Library- Part 1

Silence in the Library- Part 1

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

The Doctor, Donna, Jack and I burst into the rotunda. The Doctor and I ran forward toward the little girl in the center while Jack and Donna hold the door with their backs, preventing what was coming after us from getting in. We were all panting hard from the mad dash to get here.

"Books!" I yelled, glancing around frantically. The Doctor ran and got a book and used it to jam the door handles so it won't open.

The Doctor finally noticed the little girl in standing in the middle of the room with a frightened look on her face. "Oh, hello. Sorry to burst in on you like this. Okay if we can stop here for a bit?"

The little girl gasped and faded away. The Doctor groaned. I turned around and said, "Didn't you see that she was frightened to death?" I asked The Doctor, hands on my hips.

* * *

The Tardis less bumpy this time. I think that she knew where The Doctor was trying to go and my plan, she is a sentient ship in my mind after all.

"Books!" The Doctor said excitedly. People never really stop loving books." The Doctor lands the tardis. Donna and The Doctor run out side immediately, ready for a new adventure. I hung back and ran my hand along the counsel, my way of saying goodbye. The lights dimmed as I walked to the door where Jack was waiting.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, noticing that there was something up.

"Noting… just this is going to be hard one."

Jack sighed. "Another trip gone bad?"

I looked Jack in the eyes and said, "Yeah." Then I walked out of the Tardis for the last time. Jack closed the door behind me and we caught up to The Doctor and Donna in the marble hallway. There was columns every few feet. If I tried, I probably couldn't get my arms around it.

I walked behind them hearing Donna say, "Yeah, very you. Always a death at the end." Great timing. I thought to myself.

"You need a good death." The Doctor said. "Without death, there'd only be comedies. Dying gives us size." I definitely agreed.

Donna picked up a random book and The Doctor took it from her. "Wait. Spoilers." The Doctor told Donna while she looked at him, annoyed.

"What?" Donna asked.

"These books are from your future. You don't want to read ahead. Spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end." I said. The Doctor and Donna turned around. My eye's meet The Doctors. He looked away, realizing that he was going to say just that.

"Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?" Donna asked,

"I try to keep you away from major plot developments. Which, to be honest, I seem to be very bad at, because you know what? This is the biggest library in the universe. So where is everyone? It's silent." The Doctor uses his screwdriver on a nearby information screen, bringing it online.

"The library?" Donna asked.

"The planet." Jack said, walking over. "The whole planet."

"Maybe it's a Sunday."

"No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring." The Doctor informed Donna.

"Well, maybe everyone's really, really quiet." Donna said, whispering the end.

"Yeah, maybe. But they'd still show up on the system." Jack said.

"Doctor, why are we here? Really, why?"

"Oh, you know, just passing."

"No, seriously. It was all let's hit the beach, before we went to Susan's new flat, then suddenly we're in a library. Why?" Donna asked, very annoyed that she did not get her beach time.

"Now that's interesting." Jack and The Doctor said at the same time. They glared at each other. The Doctor leaned closer to the screen.

"What?" Dona asked.

"Scanning for life forms. If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids. You know, your book readers, few limbs and a face, apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada. See? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life." The Doctor said. The screen says Error 1,000,000,000,000 lifeform number capped at maximum record.

"A million, million. Gives up after that. A million, million." I said.

"But there's nothing here. There's no one." Donna said, very confused.

"And not a sound. A million. million life forms, and silence in the library." I said.

"But there's no one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive." Donna said. The Doctor and Donna both reach slowly for a book. A voice makes us jump.

"Welcome."

"That came from here." Donna said, pointing to the information screen.

"Yeah."

* * *

We headed to a rotunda, a very large empty room. A vaguely humanoid sculpture by a curved desk turns its head and speaks with a female voice from a small face on its surface.

"I am Courtesy Node seven one zero slash aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo." Node said over the speaker.

"That face, it looks real." Donna said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Jack said, trying to get Donna off that particular topic.

"A statue with a real face, though? It's a hologram or something, isn't it?" Donna asked.

"Donna." I said, warningly.

"Additional. There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The library has sealed itself, we can't. Oh, they're here. Argh. Slarg. Snick. Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm. units for the comfort of other readers." The Node said.

"So that's why we're here. Any other messages, same date stamp?" Donna asked.

"One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of five zero eleven."

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, fine. Just play it." I snapped. Boy it was going to be a hard day.

"Message follows. Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember, if you want to live, count the shadows. Message ends."

"Donna, Susan, Jack?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah?" All three of us said at the same time.

"Stay out of the shadows." The Doctor told us.

"Why, what's in the shadows?" Donna asked.

* * *

We were walking through the stacks, overhead lamps lighted our way. "So, We weren't just in the neighborhood."

"Yeah, I kind of, sort of lied a bit. I got a message on the psychic paper." It reads - **The Library. Come as soon as you can. X.** River I thought.

"What do you think? Cry for help?" Jack asked.

"Cry for help with a kiss?" Donna asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, we've all done that." The Doctor said.

"Who's it from?"

"No idea."

"So why did we come here? Why did you-"

"Donna." I said sternly, pointing behind us. The lights behind us are going out one by one, slowly catching up to us.

"What's happening?" Donna asked.

"Run!" Jack, The Doctor and I cried. We ran to the nearest door then couldn't get it open.

"Come on!" Jack said.

"What, is it locked?" Donna asked.

"Jammed. The wood's warped." I supplied.

"Well, sonic it. Use the thingy."

"I can't, it's wood." The Doctor groaned.

"What, it doesn't do wood?" Donna said, annoyed.

"Hang on, hang on. I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings. I can shatter line the interface." The Doctor said.

"Oh, get out of the way." Donna and I said and together we kicked the door open.

The Doctor, Donna, Jack and I burst into the rotunda. The Doctor and I ran forward toward the little girl in the center while Jack and Donna hold the door with their backs, preventing what was coming after us from getting in. We were all panting hard from the mad dash here.

"Books!" I yelled, glancing around frantically. The Doctor ran and got a book and used it to jam the door handles so it won't open.

The Doctor finally noticed the little girl in standing in the middle of the room with a frightened look on her face. "Oh, hello. Sorry to burst in on you like this. Okay if we can stop here for a bit?"

The little girl gasped and faded away. The Doctor groaned. I turned around and said, "Didn't you see that she was frightened to death?" I asked The Doctor, hands on my hips. Then we see a small metal globe fall to the ground.

"What is it?" Donna asked, stepping forward one step towards the object.

"Security camera. Switched itself off." I explained.

The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on the security camera. "Nice door skills, Donna, Susan."

"Yeah, well, you know, boyfriends. Sometimes you need the element of surprise. What was that? What was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?"

"Possibly." Jack told Donna.

"Are we safe here?" Donna asked The Doctor. I rolled my eyes. only Jack saw this.

"Of course we're safe. There's a little shop." A sign on the wall says The Shop, and Entrance This Way. The Doctor gets the camera open. "Gotcha!" The Doctor yelled.

Suddenly words rolled across the screen saying: **No, stop it. No. No. No. No.**

"Ooo, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's alive."

"You said it was a security camera." Donna asked, very confused.

"It is." I told her. "It's an alive one."

**Others are coming. The Library is breached. Others are coming.**

"Others? What's it mean, others?" Donna goes to a Node. "Excuse me. What does it mean, others?"

"That's barely more than a speak your weight machine, it can't help you." The Doctor said.

"So why's it gotta face?" Donna asked, agitated. I sighed.

"This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death." Mark Node said.

"It's a real face?" Donna asked, stepping back from it.

"It has been actualized individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy." Mark Node said.

"It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it." Donna asked, shocked.

"It's the fifty first century. That's basically like donating a park bench." Jack said.

"It's donating a face!" Donna cried. Donna tried to run away.

"No, wait, no!" The Doctor grabs Donna as she backs away.

"Oi. Hands." Donna said.

"The shadow. Look." The Doctor said.

"What about it?" Jack asked.

"Count the shadows." I told Donna. Jack's eye's widened.

"One. There, counted it. One shadow." Donna said to me.

"Yeah But what's casting it?" The Doctor asked. It is a triangular shadow.

"Oh, I'm thick! Look at me, I'm old and thick. Head's too full of stuff. I need a bigger head." The light in adjoining corridor is going out.

"The power must be going." Jack said.

"This place runs on fission cells. They'll out burn the sun." I told the group.

"Then why is it dark?" Donna asked.

"It's not dark." Jack stated. I walked over to his side and held his hand.

"That shadow. It's gone." Donna said, starting to freak out now.

"We need to get back to the Tardis." The Doctor said.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Because that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved." I told her.

"Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached." The Mark Node kept on saying it.

A door is blown open in a flash of bright light, and six space suited figures enter. The leader adjusts her polarizing filter so we can see her face.

"Hello, sweetie, darling." River said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

copperdragon 2: Yeah, these two episodes will defiantly have spoilers. :)


	25. Silence in the Library- Part 2

Silence in the Library- Part 2

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

"Get out." The Doctor said to River's expedition group.

"Doctor." Donna said.

"All of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you."

"Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers." River comanded.

"How do you know they're not androids?" A girl asked.

"Because I've dated androids. They're rubbish." River said.

A man speaks. "Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives."

"I lied, I'm always lying. Bound to be others." River said, smirking.

"Miss. Evangelista, I want to see the contracts." The man said.

"You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?" River asked.

"Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave. Hang on. Did you say expedition?" The Doctor told the group.

"My expedition. I funded it."

"Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists." The Doctor groaned.

"Got a problem with archaeologists?" River asked.

"I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists." The Doctor said.

"Ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist." River said flirtatiously.

"River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever. Stop right there. What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Anita." A women said.

"Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared. No, bit more scared than that. Okay, do for now. You. Who are you?" The Doctor said.

"Er, Dave." The other Dave said.

"Okay, Dave." The Doctor said.

"Oh, well, Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we-"

The Doctor cut him off. "Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?"

"Yeah. Oh, it's a bit darker." He answered.

"How much darker?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now."

"Seal up this door. We'll find another way out." The Doctor said.

"Would you-" The other Dave said.

"We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?"

"I'm Mister Lux's personal everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation."

"Right, give it here." The Doctor said, taking a copy.

"Yeah, lovely. Thanks." Donna said. Jack and I just nodded. We tear up the contracts and threw them on the floor.

"My family built this library. I have rights." Mr. Lux said, angrily.

"You have a mouth that won't stop. You think there's danger here?" River Song said.

"Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be." The Doctor thought out loud.

"That was a hundred years ago. The Library's been silent for a hundred years. Whatever came here's long dead." River Song said.

"Bet your life?" The Doctor asked.

"Aways." River said, nodding.

Mr. Lux ran up to the Other Dave. "What are you doing?" He asked sharply.

"He said seal the door." Other Dave responded.

"Torch." The Doctor said.

"You're taking orders from him?" Mr. Lux asked.

"Spooky, isn't it?" The Doctor takes Lux's torch and shines it into the far recesses of the round room. "Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong, because it's not irrational."

"It's Vashta Nerada." I told everyone.

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Donna asked, walking over to me.

"It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark. Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?" Jack asked.

River looked at Jack, "What for?"

"Form a circle. Safe area. Big as you can, lights pointing out." The Doctor instructed.

"Oi. Do as he says." River commanded after no one moved.

"You're not listening to this man?" Mr. Lux asked River.

"Apparently I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mister Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty boy, you're with me. Step into my office." Rier said.

"Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" Mr. Lux asked.

"I don't fancy you." The Doctor goes over to Dave at the terminal. Lux takes off his helmet.

"Probably I can help you." The Doctor said.

"Pretty boy. With me, I said." River said, turning around to look at The Doctor. I smirked.

"Oh, I'm pretty boy?" The Doctor asked River.

"Yes. Ooo, that came out a bit quick." Donna said.

"Pretty?" The Doctor asked Donna.

"Meh." Donna said.

"Don't let your shadows cross. Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected." The Doctor told us. Jack squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"How can a shadow be infected?" The Other Dave asked.

Evangelista walked over to us and asked, "Excuse me, can I help?"

"No, we're fine." Anita told her.

"I could just you know, hold things."

"No, really, we're okay." Other Dave told her. Her smile dropped. I let go of Jacks hand and walked over to The Doctor and River Song.

"Couldn't she help?" I heard Donna ask.

"Trust me. I just spent four days on a ship with that woman. She's er-"

"Couldn't tell the difference between the escape pod and the bathroom. We had to go back for her. Twice." Anita said, clearly annoyed. Evangelista goes over and talks with her boss. River takes a battered book from her backpack. Its cover is blue with eight squares.

"Thanks." River said to The Doctor.

"For what?" The Doctor asked.

"The usual. For coming when I call."

"Oh, that was you?" The Doctor asked.

"You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason."

"A fairly good one, actually."

"Okay, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time? Er, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So, er, crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet? Obviously ringing no bells. Right. Oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet? Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Whoo, life with a time traveller. Never knew it could be such hard work. Look at you. Oh, you're young."

"Oh River, I'm so sorry." I told her.

River spun around. "Susan, I hardly recognized you." She came over and hugged me. I was so shocked I couldn't speak.

"I'm really not, you know." The Doctor told her.

"No, but you are. Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you." River said, letting go of me.

"You've seen me before, then?" The Doctor asked, looking between me and her.

"Doctor, please tell me you know who I am." River pleaded.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked. River's face went into shock. I immediately grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She held on tight, as if for dear life.

Brng, brng. Brng, brng. "Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols. I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?" Dave asked.

"Doctor? Doctor, that sounds like-" Donna started.

"It is. It's a phone." Jack told everyone.

"I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise." Dave told us.

"But it's a phone." Donna said.

"Let me try something." The Doctor said.

I walked over to the screen, river following, still holding my hand.** Access Denied**. Was written across the screen.

"Okay, doesn't like that. Let's try something else." The Doctor said.

"Okay, here it comes. Hello"

"Hello. Are you in my television?" A girls voice responded.

"Well, no, I'm, I'm sort of in space. Er, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple grid security processor."

"Would you like to speak to my Dad?"

"Dad or your Mum. That'd be lovely." The Doctor told her.

"I know you. You're in my library."

"Your library?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"The library's never been on the television before. What have you done?" The little girl asked.

"Er, well, I just rerouted the interface." The Doctor said.

"What happened? Who was that?" River asked. **Access denied**.

"I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!" The Doctor said, pointing his sonic at the interface. River let go of my hand to start giving orders.

"You heard him, people. Let there be light." The Doctor goes to the other terminal, where River left her diary. When he picks it up, she takes it from him.

"Sorry, you're not allowed to see inside the book. It's against the rules." River told The Doctor.

"What rules?"

"Your rules."

Books start flying off the shelves.

"What's that? I didn't do that. Did you do that?" The Doctor asked, looking around.

"Not me." The Doctor's screen says **Cal Access Denied**.

"What's Cal?" The Doctor asked. The bombardment of books finally stops. Donna goes over to Miss Evangelista. I head over to Jack.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." Jack responded. "So… who's River Song?"

I smiled sadly. "Spoilers." More books shoot off their shelves.

"What's causing that? Is it the little girl?" River asked, looking around.

"But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's Cal?"

"Ask Mister Lux."

"Cal, what is it?" The Doctor asked, walking up to the man who seemed to be in charge.

"Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts."

"Mister Lux. Right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?"

"I'm protecting my family's pride." Mr. Lux said.

"Well, funny thing, Mister Lux. I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important."

"Then why don't you sign his contract? I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you." River commented.

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?"

"There was a message from the Library. Just one. The lights are going out. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years."

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in."

"Er, excuse me?" Evangelista said.

"Not just now."

"There was one other thing in the last message." River mentioned.

"That's confidential."

"I trust this man with my life, with everything." River told him.

"You've only just met him."

"No, he's only just met me."

"Er, this might be important, actually." Evangelia butted in again.

"In a moment." Mr. Lux told her.

"This is a data extract that came with the message." River said.

"Four thousand and twenty two saved. No survivors." Jack said.

"Four thousand and twenty two. That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed." River told us.

"But how can four thousand and twenty two people have been saved if there were no survivors?" Donna asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." River said.

"And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies." Mr. Lux told us. Suddenly we hear Evangelia scream.


	26. Silence in the Library- Part 3

Silence in the Library- Part 3

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts**

* * *

I flinched, knowing what happened. Jack noticed it and held my hand, suspecting what happened. The Doctor lead the way to investigate. We found a skeleton in rags.

"Everybody, careful. Stay in the light." The Doctor said.

"You keep saying that. I don't see the point." Dave said.

"Who screamed?" The Doctor asked the group.

"Miss Evangelista." Other Dave said.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked.

"Miss Evangelista, please state your current-" River stopped when she heard it eco from close by. "Please state your current position." River takes a lit comm. unit from the remains of the skeleton's collar. "It's her. It's Miss Evangelista."

"We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?" Anita asked, shock written across her face.

"It took a lot less than a few seconds." Jack told us.

"What did?" Anita asked.

"Hello?" Evangelista asked. I grabbed Jack's hand and leaned against him, knowing what was coming.

"Er, I'm sorry, everyone. Er, this isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting." River said.

"She's what?" Donna asked.

"Hello? Excuse me. I'm sorry. Hello? Excuse me."

"That's, that's her, that's Miss Evangelista." Donna said.

"I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just, you know?" Dave asked.

"This is her last moment. No, we can't. A little respect, thank you." River told him/.

"Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?"

"But that's Miss Evangelista." Donna said.

"It's a data ghost. She'll be gone in a moment. Miss Evangelista, you're fine. Just relax. We'll be with you presently."

"What's a data ghost?" Donna asked.

"There's a neural relay in the communicator. Lets you send thought mail. That's it there. Those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an afterimage." Jack told everyone.

"My grandfather lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces." Anita said.

"She's in there." Donna said, still shocked.

"I can't see. I can't. Where am I?"

"She's just brain waves now. The pattern won't hold for long." Dave said.

"But, she's conscious. She's thinking."

"I can't see, I can't. I don't know what I'm thinking."

"She's a footprint on the beach. And the tide's coming in." The Doctor said.

"Where's that woman? The nice woman. Is she there?"

"What woman?" Mr. Lux asked.

"She means. I think she means me." Donna said.

"Is she there? The nice woman."

"Yes, she's here. Hang on. Go ahead. She can hear you." River said.

"Hello? Are you there?"

"Help her." The Doctor said.

Donna stared at her skeletal remains. "She's dead."

"Yeah. Help her." The Doctor said.

"Hello? Is that the nice woman?"

"Yeah. Hello. Yeah, I'm, I'm, I'm here. You okay?" Donna finally said.

"What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."

"Course I won't. Course I won't tell them." Donna said, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."

"I won't tell them. I said I won't."

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh." Evangelista said.

"I'm not going to tell them." The green light starts blinking.

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."

"She's looping now. The pattern's degrading." River said.

"I can't think. I don't know, I, I, I, I scream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream."

"Does anybody mind if I?" River asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Ice cream. Ice cream." River turns off the comm. unit.

"That was, that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen." Donna said. I let go of Jack to slowly walk up to Donna and hug her.

"No. It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that." River said.

"I'll introduce you."

* * *

Back in the rotunda everyone had gone off in one or twos, staying in the light. I left Jack with Donna and walked over by River Song and The Doctor. "I'm going to need a packed lunch." The Doctor said.

"Hang on." River said, rummaging through her bag.

"What's in that book?"

"Spoilers."

"Susan says that all the time. Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Professor River Song, University of-"

"To me. Who are you to me?"

"Again, spoilers. Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out."

"Right, you lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada."

* * *

The Doctor is scanning the floor with his sonic screwdriver.

"You travel with him, don't you? The Doctor, you travel with him." River tells Donna.

"What of it?" Donna asked.

"Proper Dave, could you move over a bit?" The Doctor asked Dave.

"Why?"

"Over there by the water cooler. Thanks." Dave moves over, uncertain to why.

"You know him, don't you?" Donna said.

River smiled, remembering. "Oh God, do I know that man. We go way back, that man and me. Just not this far back."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He hasn't met me yet. I sent him a message, but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is the Doctor in the days before he knew me. And he looks at me, he looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does."

"What are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know him or don't you?"

"Donna! Quiet, I'm working." The Doctor snapped.

"Sorry." Donna muttered.

"Donna. You're Donna. Donna Noble." River said, shocked.

"Yeah. Why?" Donna asked.

"I do know the Doctor, but in the future. His personal future."

"So why don't you know me? Where am I in the future?" Donna asked. I walked away, my head down and stared off into the shelves.

"Okay, got a live one. That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm." The Doctor throws a chicken leg into the shadow. It is only bone by the time it hits the floor. "The piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive."

"What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?" Donna asked, hopefully.

"Mmm. Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams." Jack said.

"If they were on Earth, we'd know." Donna said.

"Nah. Normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark."

"Every shadow?" Donna asked, scared now.

"No. But any shadow." I said.

River walked up to The Doctor. "So what do we do?"

"Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada? Run. Just run." I recited.

"Run? Run where?" River asked me.

"This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere." The Doctor said, looking at Mr. Lux.

"Don't look at me, I haven't memorised the schematics."

"Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." Donna said.

The Doctor smiled at Donna and pointed at her, "You're right. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop."

"Okay, let's move it." Dave said. He heads towards the shop but the Doctor spots something.

"Actually, Proper Dave? Could you stay where you are for a moment?" The Doctor asked Dave. I put my hands together to keep them from shaking. I could have prevented this. I thought. I looked down.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows." The Doctor said. He has, at right angles to each other. "It's how they hunt. They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh."

"What do I do?" Dave asked, scared.

"You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps." The Doctor said.

"We're not leaving you, Dave." River said.

"Course we're not leaving him. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me." The Doctor said.

"On the floor, by my bag." Anita goes to get it.

"Don't cross his shadow. Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got." The Doctor puts Dave's helmet on him.

"But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets." Donna said.

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway."

"How are we safe?" Donna asked

The Doctor looked at Donna. "We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up. Professor, anything I can do with the suit?"

"What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left." Mr. Lux said.

"We can increase the mesh density. Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal." River suggested.

"Okay." The Doctor agreed. The Doctor uses his screwdriver to adjust Dave's suit. "Eight hundred percent. Pass it on."

"Gotcha." River holds up a sonic screwdriver of her own.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked.

"It's a screwdriver." River told him. The Doctor seemed frozen.

"It's sonic."

"Yeah, I know. Snap." River upgrades everyone's spacesuit. The Doctor grabs Donna. Jack and I follow close behind.

"With me. Come on." The Doctor said.

* * *

"What are we doing? We shopping? Is it a good time to shop?" Donna asked, annoyed with The Doctor. There is a lectern by a small dais with three roundels in it.

"No talking, just moving. Try it. Right, stand there in the middle. It's a teleport. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, Tardis won't recognise them." Donna stood in the middle. Then The Doctor tried to put me next to Donna. I clung to Jack.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked.

"You don't have a suit. You're not safe." Jack explained, trying to get me to go with Donna.

"You don't have a suit, so you're in just as much danger as I am and I'm not leaving you."

"Donna, let me explain." The Doctor said. Donna teleports away. "Oh, that's how you do it."

"Susan, your turn." Jack said.

"No." I said. "I'm staying here."

"Doctor." River yells.

The Doctor gives up and Jack and I walk back to the rotunda. "Where did it go?" Jack asked, talking about the other shadow attached to Dave.

"It's just gone. I looked round, one shadow, see."

"Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here." River asked.

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence." Mr. Lux said.

"Shut up, Mister Lux." I told him.

"Did you feel anything, like an energy transfer? Anything at all?" The Doctor said.

"No, no, but look, it's gone." Dave turns around.

"Stop there. Stop, stop, stop there. Stop moving. They're never just gone and they never give up." He sonics the floor by Dave. "Well, this one's benign."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave asked.

"No one, they're fine." Jack told him.

"No seriously, turn them back on." Dave said.

"They are on." River said, taking a step closer to Dave.

"I can't see a ruddy thing."

"Dave, turn around." The Doctor said. Dave turns back to the Doctor, his visor completely dark.

"What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone? Are we safe here?" Dave asked.

"Dave, I want you stay still. Absolutely still." Dave jerks. "Dave? Dave? Dave, can you hear me? Are you all right? Talk to me, Dave."

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine." Dave said.

"I want you to stay still. Absolutely still." The Doctor said to him.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine. I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I-" Dave's comm. unit lights blink.

"He's gone. He's ghosting." River said.

"Then why is he still standing?" Mr. Lux asked.

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave repeated. The Doctor moved closer. I grabbed his arm, trying to keep him back. He shrugged it off.

"Doctor, don't." River said.

"Dave, can you hear me?" The Doctor asked.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave grabs the Doctor by the throat. A skull is now visible in his helmet. I tried to pull The Doctor back. "Who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?"

River walks up to Dave. "Excuse me." River zaps the zombie with her sonic screwdriver, freeing the Doctor.

"Back from it! Get back. Right back." The Doctor said. Jack and I began to step back. Zombie Dave lurches a step towards them.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" Jack put in.

"It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning." the Doctor said. Zombie Dave has four shadows, and they are growing.

"What do we do? Where do we go?" Mr. Lux.

"See that wall behind you? Duck." River said. River fires a gun at the wall and makes a square hole in it.

"Squareness gun!" The Doctor yelled.

"Everybody out. Go, go, go. Move it. Move, move. Move it. Move, move." We ran. Mr. Lux first, the people that was left of the expedition. Then Jack pushed me in front of him while we ran in the stacks. River and The Doctor pulled up the rear.

"You said not every shadow." River said.

"But any shadow." I told her.

Dave suddenly appeared at the end of the hall we just came from."Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Run!" I yelled.

Somewhere amongst the massive shelves of books, the Doctor is trying to sonic a light fitting. "Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down."

"So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan?" River asked.

"Your screwdriver looks exactly like mine." The Doctor stated.

"Yeah. You gave it to me."

"I don't give my screwdriver to anyone."

"I'm not anyone."

"Who is she?" Jack whispered to me.

I looked at him. "Someone very important in the future."

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"What's the plan?" River asked, ignoring his question.

"I teleported Donna back to the Tardis. If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate."

"Take her home, yeah. We need to get a shift on." River said.

"She's not there. I should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach." The Doctor said.

"Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient." River said. The Doctor goes to a nearby Node.

"Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" The node turns its head. It has Donna's face. I jumped back into Jack who caught me.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved." Donna Node said.

"Donna." The Doctor breathed.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"How can it be Donna? How's that possible?" River asked.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Donna." The Doctor said again.

"Donna Noble has left the library."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Doctor!" River said, pointing to Dave. The Doctor whirled around to look at Dave.

"Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left the library."

"Doctor, we've got to go now!" Jack yelled.

"Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, Who turned out the lights?"

River and the Doctor run, followed by Jack and I then Lux, the other Dave and Anita. I

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left the library." We stopped short. I looked forward and backward. We are trapped between shadows.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" River asked.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

* * *

A/N: On Saturdays, since there is no school, I will be updating this around 8:30 am or 9:00 am EST, or when ever I wake up. It's just when I update during the week I update this around 4:00 pm or 5:00 pm EST.

Some notes on reviews:

Copperdragon 2: Yeah, I didn't like how they killed off Evangelina either. Well, that's how the show goes, we start off with a group of people trying to save the world or a planet and either all or half gets killed, but sometimes The Doctor manages to save every one but not all the time.


	27. Forest of the Dead- Part 1

Forest of the Dead- Part 1

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?"

River uses the squareness gun on the wall. "This way, quickly. Move!"

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" We all ran into the hole in the wall.

We are back in the rotunda. The large moon is hanging high in the orange sky. River cuts a square in the wall with her gun and enters.

"OK, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the centre. In the middle of the light, quickly. Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor."

"I'm doing it." The Doctor snapped.

"There's no lights here. Sunset's coming. We can't stay long. Have you found a live one?" Jack said, stepping up.

"Maybe. It's getting harder to tell. What's wrong with you?" The Doctor asked River.

"We're going to need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg? Thanks, Dave." She throws the meat into the shadow, and once again it is just bone before it hits the ground.

"Okay. Okay, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet."

"They won't attack until there's enough of them. But they've got our scent now. They're coming." I said.

"Oh, yeah, who is he? You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust him?" Other Dave said.

"He's The Doctor." River said, as if that would help.

"And who is the Doctor?" Mr. Lux asked.

"The only story you'll ever tell, if you survive him."

"You say he's your friend, but he doesn't even know who you are." Anita said.

"Listen, all you need to know is this. I'd trust that man to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been." River said. I laughed quietly.

"He doesn't act like he trusts you."

"Yeah, there's a tiny problem. He hasn't met me yet." River said. She goes over to where the Doctor is still scanning shadows. "What's wrong with it?"

"There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it."

"Then use the red settings."

"It doesn't have a red setting."

"Well, use the dampers."

"It doesn't have dampers."

"It will do one day." The Doctor takes River's sonic screwdriver.

"So, some time in the future, I just give you my screwdriver."

"Yeah."

"Why would I do that?"

"I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about."

"And I know that because?"

"Listen to me. You've lost your friend. You're angry. I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor, right now."

"Less emotional? I'm not emotional."

"There are five people in this room still alive. Focus on that. Dear God, you're hard work young."

"Young? Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the pair of you. We're all going to die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple." Mr. Lux said.

" Doctor, one day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry." River whispers in the Doctor's ear, and he looks stunned.

"Are we good? Doctor, are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Good." River takes back her screwdriver and leaves him.

"What did he say to you?" Jack asked. "Doctor?"

The Doctor ignored him "Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with. Practically nothing's strong enough. Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that. So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before. So what's new? What's changed? Come on! What's new? What's different?"

"I don't know. Nothing. It's getting dark?" Dave two said.

"It's a screwdriver. It works in the dark. Moon rise. Tell me about the moon. What's there?"

"It's not real. It was built as part of the Library. It's just a Doctor Moon." Mr. Lux explained.

"What's a Doctor Moon?" Jack asked.

"A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet."

"Well, still active. It's signalling. Look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or, possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through." The Doctor said. Suddenly an image of Donna appears.

"Doctor!" River yelled.

"Donna!" I yelled. Donna disappears again.

"That was her. That was your friend! Can you get her back? What was that?" River said.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh, I'm being blocked." The Doctor said as he pointed his sonic at the place Donna's image was at.

"Professor?" Anita asked.

"Just a moment." River said.

"It's important. I have two shadows."

"Okay. Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours."

"It didn't do Proper Dave any good."

"Just keep it together, okay?"

"Keeping it together. I'm only crying. I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction." River puts the helmet on Anita. I started to shake and Jack put his arms around me.

"It'll be okay." Jack whispered.

"Hang on." The Doctor said. The Doctor sonics the visor black.

"Oh God, they've got inside."

"No, no, no. I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone."

"Do you think they can be fooled like that?" Jack asked The Doctor.

"Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm. It's not like we chat."

"Can you still see in there?" The Other Dave asked Anita.

"Just about."

"Just, just, just stay back. Professor, a quick word, please." The Doctor grabbed River's arm and pulled her away.

Then we heard, "Hey, who turned out the lights?

"Run!" Jack and The Doctor yelled.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

* * *

The group run through a high level walkway to another library skyscraper. "Professor, Susan, Jack go ahead. Find a safe spot."

"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit. You can't reason with it."

"Five minutes."

"Other Dave, stay with him. Pull him out when he's too stupid to live. Two minutes, Doctor." Zombie Dave barges through the doors. Mr. Lux, Anita, Jack, and I followed River out of the room.

In the reading room night has fallen. River and her remaining team are in another round room. She is checking the shadows with her screwdriver. "You know, it's funny, I keep wishing the Doctor was here."

"The Doctor is here, isn't he? He is coming back, right?" Anita asked.

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them. and it's like they're not quite finished. They're not done yet. Well, yes, the Doctor's here. He came when I called, just like he always does. But not my Doctor. Now my Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off back to his Tardis and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor in the Tardis. Next stop, everywhere."

"Spoilers. Nobody can open a Tardis by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that." The Doctor said.

"It does for the Doctor." River said, smirking.

"I am the Doctor."

"Yeah. Some day." River said.

"How are you doing?" The Doctor asked me.

"Eh." I replied. The Doctor nodded, as if he understood the feeling.

"Where's Other Dave?" River asked.

"Not coming. Sorry." The Doctor said.

"Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?" Anita asked.

"I don't know. Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference." Anita has two shadows now.

"It's making a difference all right. No one's ever going to see my face again."

"Can I get you anything?"

"An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?"

"I'm all over it."

"Doctor. When we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did. My life so far. I could do with a word like that. What did she say? Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Safe." The Doctor said, suddenly.

"What?" Anita asked, confused.

"Safe. You don't say saved. Nobody says saved. You say safe. The data fragment! What did it say?"

"Yes!" Jack yelled. "Finally he has something."

"Four thousand and twenty two people saved. No survivors." Mr. Lux said.

"Doctor?" River asked.

"Nobody says saved. Nutters say saved. You say safe. You see, it didn't mean safe. It meant, it literally meant, saved!"

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

Guest: Yeah, I always felt sorry for the Doctor that he looses everyone but only has himself and the Tardis. Poor Doctor.


	28. Forest of the Dead- Part 2

Forest of the Dead- Part 2

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts.**

* * *

The Doctor has got into a Library Archive File. "See, there it is, right there. A hundred years ago, massive power surge. All the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm. The computer tries to teleport everyone out."

"It tried to teleport four thousand twenty two people?" River asked, shocked.

"It succeeded. Pulled them all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them. Nowhere safe in the whole library. Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. Four thousand and twenty two people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?"

"It saved them." River breathed.

The Doctor draws on a large polished table. "The library. A whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved four thousand and twenty two people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive."

An alarm sounds. "What is it? What's wrong?" Mr. Lux asked.

"_**Auto-destruct enabled in twenty minutes.**_" A computer voice echoed.

"What's maximum erasure?" River asked, running over to The Doctor.

"In twenty minutes, this planet's going to crack like an egg." Jack said, pulling me close into him.

"No. No, it's all right. The Doctor Moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect Cal." Mr. Lux said.

The terminal screen goes blank. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"_**All library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience. Shortly-**_"

"We need to stop this. We've got to save Cal." Mr. Lux said.

"What is it? What is Cal?" Jack asked.

"We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you." Mr. Lux said.

"It's at the core of the planet." The Doctor said.

"Well, then. Let's go." River points her screwdriver at the library logo in the middle of the compass rose in the floor. It opens. "Gravity platform."

"I bet I like you." The Doctor said, looking at River.

"Oh, you do." River said, smiling at The Doctor.

"Oh this is so not happening." Jack said, rubbing his head. I weekly laughed. We walked on.

* * *

At the Computer Data Core. "_**Auto-destruct in fifteen minutes**_."

The Doctor looks up to see a globe with swirling energy in it. "The data core. Over four thousand living minds trapped inside it."

"Yeah, well, they won't be living much longer. We're running out of time." River said.

The Doctor finds an access terminal then the little girl we heard earlier says, "Help me. Please, help me."

"What's that?" Anita asked.

"Was that a child?" River asked, shocked.

"The computer's in sleep mode. I can't wake it up. I'm trying." The Doctor taps at the keyboard, and toys come to life in the girl's home.

"Doctor, these readings." River said, pointing to a graph of some sort.

"I know. You'd think it was dreaming."

"It is dreaming, of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written." Mr. Lux said.

"Computers don't dream." Anita argued.

"Help me. Please help me."

"No, but little girls do" Lux pulls a breaker and a door opens. We run in. A node turns to face us.

"Please help me. Please help me." The Node said.

"Oh my God." Jack said.

"It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer." Anita said.

"She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is Cal." Mr. Lux said.

"Cal is a child? A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!" The Doctor said, angry.

"Because she's family! Cal. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything, and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

"So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her." Jack said.

"This is only half a life, of course. But it's for ever." Mr. Lux said sadly.

"And then the shadows came." The Doctor stated.

"The shadows. I have to. I have to save. Have to save." The Node said.

"And she saved them. She saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe." I said.

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita asked.

"Because she's forgotten. She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like being, well, me."

"So what do we do?" River asked.

"_**Auto-destruct in ten minutes**_."

* * *

Back in the room with the Data Core The Doctor said, "Easy! We beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer. She can borrow my memory space."

"Difficult. It'll kill you stone dead." River said.

"Yeah, it's easy to criticise." The Doctor said. I walked over to Jack and squeezed his hand. My plan was coming together.

"It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate." Jack said.

"I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing." The Doctor said.

"Doctor!" River yelled, exasperated.

"I'm right, this works. Shut up. Now listen. You and Luxy boy, back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention in passing as you're here, shut up."

"Oh! I hate you sometimes." River said.

"I know!" The Doctor said.

"Mister Lux, with me. Anita, if he dies, I'll kill him!" River and Lux leave.

"What about the Vashta Nerada?" Anita asked.

"These are their forests. I'm going to seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content."

"So you think they're just going to let us go?" Anita asked.

"Best offer they're going to get." Jack said.

"You're going to make 'em an offer?" Anita asked The Doctor.

"They'd better take it, because right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all. You know what? I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying. And she never gave in. And you ate her." He clears her visor to reveal a skull. "But I'm going to let that pass, just as long as you let them pass.

"How long have you known?" Anita asked.

"I counted the shadows. You only have one now. She's nearly gone. Be kind." The Doctor said.

"These are our forests. We are not kind." Anita said.

"I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them. You are letting them go." The Doctor said.

"These are our forests. They are our meat." Anita said. Shadows stretch out from Vashta Nerada Anita towards the Doctor Jack and me.

"Don't play games with me. You just killed someone I liked. That is not a safe place to stand. I'm the Doctor, and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up." There is a pause, then the shadows withdraw.

"You have one day." Anita said. The spacesuit collapses.

"Oh, Anita." River said sadly.

"I'm sorry. She's been dead a while now. I told you to go!"

"Lux can manage without me, but you can't." River punches the Doctor, knocking him out. Then River takes out Jack.

I turned to River in a fighting stance. "I can't let you do this, River or should I say Melody. What would your parents say? If you do this, you'll die River. I have at least a better chance at surviving than you."

River shook her head. "Oh Susan. Playing to my emotions won't work. You of all people should know that. You told me that you would do something like this when you were younger. You gave me instructions."

"What were they?" I whispered.

"They were to give you this." River handed me her vortex manipulator. "And to tell you a name." River said. "Do you want to hear it?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Amelia Rose." River said. "I think you can figure out the last name for your self." I saw River glance at Jack then back to me. "Do you really want to do this?"

"I had a plan." I whispered, tears falling down my face.

"I know sweetie." River said. She hugged me then I felt something collide with my head and I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Some notes on reviews:

copperdragon 2: Yeah, me too. Especially with her video that she posted saying 'Spoilers'! PLEASE COME BACK!


	29. Forest of the Dead- Part 3

Forest of the Dead- Part 2

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making a profit off of this. I only own my OC.

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts**

* * *

I awoke to The Doctor and River talking. I felt arms around me and opened my eyes and found Jack staring back at me. My wrist was cuffed to Jacks who was cuffed to The Doctor who was cuffed to the pole. I felt something in my coat pocket and took it halfway out. It was Rivers Vortex Manipulator. Her last gift.

"There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could." The Doctor said.

"Hush, now." River said. I closed my eyes again.

"_**Four, three**_**.**" The Computer said.

"Spoilers." River said.

"_**Two, one**_." River joins two power cables together, and there is a blinding light. I looked away, my eyes tightly closed, trying not to cry.

* * *

People are teleporting out. "_**Please be patient. Only three can teleport at a time. Do not state your intended destination until you arrive in your designated slot.**_" The Computer said.

"Any luck?" The Doctor asked.

"There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the library that day. I suppose he could have had a different name out here, but, let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?" Donna said.

"Maybe not."

"I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?"

"Everything. Sorry, did I say everything? I meant to say nothing. I was aiming for nothing. I accidentally said everything."

"Stand right in the middle of the teleport, please. Keep your hands and feet inside at all times." A women said.

"What about you?" Donna asked.

"And remember to switch off your mobile comm. unit." The women said.

"Are you all right?" Donna asked.

"I'm always all right." The Doctor responded.

"If you are pregnant, please go to teleport seven on the floor above." The Women said.

"Is all right special Time Lord code for really not all right at all?" Donna asked.

"Why?"

"Because I'm all right, too."

"Come on." The Doctor said. The Doctor and Donna walk out just as Lee stands on the teleport pad. He sees her and starts to stutter her name, but gets teleported away before he can get a sound out.

* * *

The Doctor puts River's diary on the balcony rail. "Your friend, Professor Song. She knew you in the future, but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me." Donna said.

"Donna, this is her diary. My future. I could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?" The Doctor asked her.

"Spoilers, right?" Donna guessed.

"Right." He puts River's sonic screwdriver on the diary. "Come on. The next chapter's this way."

We walk back up the stairs.

* * *

"_When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it will never end. But however hard you try, you can't run for ever. Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark, if he ever, for one moment, accepts it._"

* * *

The Doctor runs back for the screwdriver. "Why? Why would I give her my screwdriver? Why would I do that? Thing is, future me had years to think about it, all those years to think of a way to save her, and what he did was give her a screwdriver. Why would I do that? Oh! Oh! Oh, look at that. I'm very good!" The Doctor shouted.

"What have you done?" Jack and Donna asked at the same time.

"Saved her." The Doctor runs off.

Jak turned to me and asked "What does he mean?"

I smiled and said. "Because once and a while everyone lives." I said, quoting The Doctor in _The Doctor Dances_. I walked back to the Tardis with Donna and Jack staring after me.

* * *

"_Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day. Not today."_

"_Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all. Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair, and the Doctor comes to call. Everybody lives."_

* * *

A/N: So, there's the major spoiler chapters for you guys! I had loads of fun writing them!

Some notes on reviews:

copperdragon 2: I know, but we will defiantly see more of her!


End file.
